More Than Doubt
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: Reid is different. Why didn't the BAU team notice?
1. Only a Matter of Seconds

**Disclaimer: See my profile**

**A/N: I haven't attempted this kind of story before, but I hope it goes well. There will be some colorful language scattered in many of the chapters. Tell me what you think. Please critique, comment, review; I take it all.**

The morning light illuminated the dark sleek revolver in his hand. Carefully, he tucked it away in the crooks of his bag where it could not be seen. He then brought forth the vials, slowly wrapping them securely before tucking them in his bag. The dark maroon liquid sloshed inside the translucent glass.

A loud intake of breath filled the quite room, the sun it's only visitor as it washed the walls in bright florescent light. He exhaled, letting the breath shakily leave his lips. His hands shook. Excitement coursing through his veins. It was finally time, finally! Those bastards would get what they deserved. He smiled.

He slowly moved away from the satchel that lay closed on the table, concealing it's contents. He ended up in front of the bathroom mirror. His face illuminated by the ceiling lights, as he stood gazing at his reflection.

His eyes hardened, his lips pressed tightly together. This reflection: the brown wavy curls of his hair, the sharp juts of his face. The bright hazel eyes that overtook his features. This illusion. Once again he smiled. Soon it would be over, all of it. He didn't want to be this person any longer. He couldn't be.

He left the bathroom, moving swiftly through the rooms of his small house, making it to his bedroom closet. Quietly, he opened the door and his eyes fell over the small boy in the corner. His smile grew, a wet chuckle escaping his lips. The young man stirred at the noise, but did not wake. His body pulled into itself, tucked as far into the corner as the wall would allow. Another sick chuckled came from the man's lips as a weak whimper escaped the small man. His eyes drank in the boys condition, every moment seeing him was paradise. A small pool of blood had gathered beneath his slender frame, his wavy brown hair matted to his forehead in crimson ooze. Though his face was effectively hidden by stray locks and burrowed deep in the single coat that hung in the closet, the fear and the pain was evident.

"Get up!" He screamed, making the young man jolt from his sleep. Frantic eyes found the mans figure at the door. Seemingly he pulled himself further into his body, wrapping into an even tighter ball. His light, terrified hazel eyes gazing up at the man's own in anticipation. His frail body trembling. He did not speak, but his eyes revealing everything. The man at the door widened his grin, eyeing the young man's fear with glee. "You should know, you won't be alone for long. I have some very special visitors coming by. Six of them actually. You will be seeing them soon."

The young man tried to speak, his lips forming the shapes of the words he was trying to pronounce. Though only a low wheeze escaped his parched lips.

Mockingly, the man brought his hand to the side of his head, cupping his fingers around the back of his ear, "Nothing to say," He laughed. "I'm surprised doctor, you have always been one known to talk." In vain, the young man again attempted to speak, but still he could not produce the words. In defeat, he pressed his lips together, no longer trying.

He liked seeing the young man submitting to defeat. He was giving up. Loosing hope."Goodbye _brother." _He closed the door, chortling as his mind still pictured the young man's struggles. "It will all be over soon."

Swiftly, he grabbed the satchel from the table and slung the faded material over his shoulder. Unconsciously he pulled at the shirt collar around his neck, a habit he had picked up since his...transformation. And as he passed the wall mirror, the cold, excited glint in his eyes did not escape his noticed.

Finally. Everything was falling into place.

He pulled the door shut as he walked out.

Finally.

The smile never left his face as he headed to the BAU.

...

"Hey Pretty boy!" Morgan announced upon seeing Reid step out of the elevator. He gave his friend a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

Reid smirked, an expression that was becoming very common on his face. "Great. I'm doing just great."

"Yeah? You got something special happening? Hu? Someone one...new?" Morgan clasped Reid on the shoulder and chuckled. _Eww get the fuck off me. _Reid thought, the idea of this man touching him was disgusting.

Reid scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled away from his 'friend's' grip. Then he headed towards the small kitchenette at the back of the BAU. He called over his shoulder, "You have no idea."

...

"No cases?" Emily asked Hotch in surprise. "What are we going to do?"

Morgan chuckled, "What no crazy 'sin to win' weekend planned?" Emily elbowed him playfully, but her expression remained serious, as she retorted. "If you say so..." Morgan laughed.

"Enough you guys." Rossi said, then muttered under his breath, "Questi tipi strani."

A few moments of silence passed as the team tried to understand what he had just said. Seeing as none of them understood Italian, puzzlement befuddled them all.

A few seconds later JJ questioned, "Why all this complaining? When unsubs decide to take a weekend off, it's a good thing. A very good thing, actually. We haven't had a break in...I don't know how long."

"Yeah, let's go to the bar or something?" Morgan offered. A few nodded. Hotch exited the room and headed to inform Garcia of the new development.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rossi agreed.

"No." The team was startled by the sudden appearance of Reid's voice. They turned to him, he ignored them as frustration erupted inside him. He thought, _Tonight was the night, they have to come over!_ It was finally time to set his plan in motion. No damn bar would come in the way of that. He took a deep calming breath and replied in a controlled voice, "Come to my apartment tonight."

"Why?" Morgan eyed Reid suspiciously. It wasn't like Morgan to question his friend, but Reid had been acting so damn strange lately..."You never invite us over."

Reid glared at Morgan, but then turned his attention to the rest of the team members. Hotch had reentered with Garcia in tow. Reid didn't actually have a valid response to Morgan's question, well he _did..._ but he couldn't exactly use it. Thinking quickly, he lied. "I've been meaning to have you guys over for a while now. Something...special I need to show you. And seeing as there's no cases..." He allowed his voice to trail off, leaving them to form their own conclusions.

Garcia came from behind the others, making her way toward the front of the circle, "Like a party?" -Reid nodded- "Sounds like fun!" She squealed excitedly looking to the others with a large grin. "Come on guys we all have to go!"

"I'll bring the wine," Rossi supplied. The others grinned. Reid included, his eyes shinning brightly. Things were playing out better then he had hoped.

"I'll go," JJ and Emily said in unison. Hotch nodded, a small smile grazing his lips. Morgan was the only one who had not spoken, his wondering gaze trained on Reid, his brow furrowed. He kept thinking, S_omethings off about Reid. Something...But what? _

"Morgan?" Reid stared at him expectantly. His expression darkening, almost angry as he waited for Morgan to respond. _Something about him... _Morgan thought but he pushed that thought aside, forcing a grin as he responded. "I'll be there."

Reid smiled, but the darkness that clouded his eyes did not retreat. His face was different, the innocence replaced by wickedness as he answered, "Perfect."

The team filed out of the office, Garcia excitedly talking about their upcoming evening together.

_"Prefect." _The word repeated in Morgan's mind.

He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach.

...

The team all sat crowded around the small coffee table in Reid's living room, expectantly. The women: JJ, Emily and Garcia, wore dresses. The men wore suites. The ideas of work was but a lingering thought in the back of their minds.

"What do you think he's doing?" Morgan looked down at his coffee cup before taking a small sip. The liquid was sweet, sweeter then he liked.

"I don't know," Emily replied honestly, tugging at the lace that hugged her neck. "You never know with Reid." She smiled slightly.

Rossi took another drink of his wine, leaning back in his seat with a slight smile on his face. "The kid has a knack for suspense." He nodded toward the kitchen where Reid had disappeared for what seemed like hours ago.

"I'll go check on him," Garcia jumped up, and exclaiming brightly before disappearing around the corner.

Hotch was gazing around the room in silent awe, taking in the apartment. "Wow." The others looked at him and he gestured to an overflowing bookshelf in the corner of the small room. "Reid does like to read, alright."

JJ responded through a small cough, "You got that right. He..." She didn't get a chance to finish. Her eyes widened as she gazed at something behind the team, the glass she held fell from her hand and shattered on the floor.

"JJ.." They said in unison as they turned around in the direction of her gaze. Their eyes widening at what they saw. Reid and Garcia both stood before them. Reid held her tightly to his chest, a gun pressed against the side of her head. Garcia was crying, a stream of blood trickled from the side of her head as tears streamed down her red face. Her body shaking violently.

"Reid?" Emily stared at her colleague with deep confusion. "What are you-you doing?"

He said nothing, jamming the gun tighter against Garcia's head. She let out a shrill scream as pain shot through her skull. His expression was unreadable as he looked over them, his eyes dark.

"Reid!?" Morgan jumped to his feet, not caring as he lost hold of his glass and it shattered to the floor. "What the Hell are you doing?!"

Still Reid did not speak, but his lips curled into a wicked smirk. Morgan took a hurried step forward, but quickly retreated as Garcia let out another shrill cry.

Finally he spoke, "Take one more step and she dies."

Hotch quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes trained on the gun as his mind tried to comprehend the situation. He stood next to Morgan assessing their options and means of operation.

They had no weapon. Who would have thought...

Calmly, Reid spoke. "All of you to do as I say, or I will shoot this disgusting pig in the head. Do you understand?" Garcia whimpered at the words, but remained still. The team nodded. "Good. Take a seat and place your hands on the table. Slowly. Any sudden movements and you know what happens." The team complied, each slowly doing as they were instructed. They all stared at Reid, eyes filled with horror and shock. None could comprehend.

"Please, Reid-"

"Shut up!" Reid yelled. "Any of you speak, I shoot. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Now Hotch," The Unit Chief almost looked startled at the mention of his name. "Reach under the table and pull out the restraints. Slowly. Try anything and little Garcia here gets a bullet in the brain"-Hotch slowly complied, reaching under the table and pulling out the restraints-"Secure them on the others, tightly. Then on yourself." Silence enveloped the room with the exception of Garcia's straggled sobs and the the zip of plastic as Hotch restrained each team member. He finished, then sat down before securing his own. He then looked up at Reid, unmistakable malice in his eyes.

Reid smiled.

"Reid?" It was Garcia's frightened voice. She cringed in anticipation. Silence. He did not yell prompting her to continue, "Why?" Again, she expected another blow. She couldn't see him, as he rolled his eyes. Morgan took this as an opportunity to persist the question.

"What happened to you?" He had meant to sound intimidating, but his voice came out sluggish. "What..."

"I feel dizzy," JJ whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What did you-ou do?" Hotch demanded, glaring through a weakened gaze. Reid laughed as the team struggled to stay awake. Reid didn't respond; he knew they already knew the answer. He watched as JJ, Emily, and Rossi's heads fell towards the table. Unconscious.

"You..."Hotch attempted, but soon followed the others, his head pitching forward, falling on the side of the couch. Morgan, aside from Garcia, remained conscious. It was evident how much he was struggling to stay awake.

"Only a matter of seconds. Tick tock."

"Why?" Morgan asked as his eyes slowly slid shut, his head dropping as his body went limp. Garcia whimpered. Reid smiled. Then in one swift motion he hit her over the head with the butt of his gun. She fell hard to the ground.

"Why?" Reid sighed, "Because you are all such fucking idiots."

**A/N: I luv luv luv Garcia, any words harsh words spoke about her are purely for the purpose of the story and as a means to keep each person in character. I hope you enjoyed! Please critique, comment, review. All, are great!**

...


	2. The Circle Game

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to every one who has reviewed, followed, liked this story! It means a lot! Thank you! Please comment, critique, review. I appreciate it all. Enjoy!**

Morgan's head was pounding as he opened hie eyes. He looked around sluggishly and with an unfocused gaze. His mind still not adjusted to consciousness. Around him he heard voices, he tried to focus on them, what was being said, who was speaking.

"Morgan?" The voice was deep and authoritative. Hotch. "You okay?"

"Hotch?" Morgan blinked a few times, until finally he could focus. His eyes fell on his Unit Chief who sat bound and bloody. Bounded by his wrists with a deep silver chain that interlocked with cuffs at his ankles. All of which connected to a brick wall. As Morgan looked him over, he noticed the underlaying expression hidden among his normal stone like features. Fear. For once, Morgan saw fear when he looked at Hotch's face. It only deepened when Hotch met his gaze.

A loud groan erupted from beside him, Morgan turned to see JJ laying alongside him. A small stream of blood leaked from a gash in her forehead. Morgan looked around the room, finally realizing that he and Hotch were not it's only inhabitants. To the far left, right of Hotch lay Rossi. Morgan attempted to get up, but felt cold metal pull against his skin. It was then that he realized that he was bound, same as the others. Beside Rossi was Emily. She had pulled herself into a sitting position, and now seemed to be trying to focus. Adjacent to Emily, the farthest from Morgan, lay Garcia. She wasn't moving and a puddle of blood pooled by her face.

Was she breathing? Was she even alive?

"Hotch what happened?" Morgan didn't want to believe it. Had Reid actually...done all this?

"Morgan," Hotch sighed shakily. "You know what happened. I know you do because I remember every second of it and I keep telling myself that it isn't true, that somewhere there is a rational explanation for all this..." Hotch momentarily lost composure as he chocked back a sob. Weakly he pulled against his restraints, but quickly dropped his hands to his lap, defeated. "But it is true."

Morgan couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his face. "I just don't understand..." Hotch nodded, knowing how he felt. He looked as if he was about to begin speaking once again, but was cut off. Emily's unsteady voice rose through the silence. "Hotch? Morgan?" She was shaking her head as she spoke, one hand rubbing hard at her forehead. Her gaze remained low when she spoke again, "Reid..."

"Yes, Emily." A new voice came from behind, coming from the entrance at the top of the stairs that sat against the far wall. Reid entered, smiling. He mockingly nodded at Morgan, Hotch and Emily as he approached. "How are you all doing?"

"How do you _think_ we are doing?" Morgan growled, his words venomous as he glared into Reid's eyes. "You sick, fu-"

"Uh, uh ,uh. We will have none of that," Reid replied calmly, returning the stare with ease. He was not intimidated. Morgan searched his face, looking for his friend. He had to be there, somewhere. But as he looked he found no traces of the old Reid, not anywhere. It was as if his whole persona had completely changed. Like he was an entirely different person. Why was he just realizing that now?

"It's time to pay attention."

"Attention?" Hotch asked. Reid ignored him, moving towards the limp body of JJ. "Well hello there," Reid grinned, scanning down the body of this young, attractive woman. He looked back at Morgan and Hotch, smirking. They both knew what he was thinking, and were revolted by the thought. This Reid, this new psychopath, was disgusting. Still smirking, he grazed his long bony fingers against her skin, beginning at her back and then slowly traveling down toward her rear. He gave a sick chortle.

"Stop! You bastard!" Morgan screamed, pulling against his restraints. "Stop!" Dramatically, Reid sighed, looking unfazed by Morgan's outburst. As if on cue, JJ began to stir, groaning and moving slightly.

"Good." Standing up, Reid moved on to Rossi. Then to Garcia. All the while Morgan studied him. Hotch did the same. They focused on his body language, the way he spoke, what he did. The words from his past thoughts rang in his head, _Strange, something strange..._

Why had he not listened to his instincts? He couldn't help but blame himself. It was his fault, wasn't it? This was his job.

But then again, this was Reid.

A little while later everyone was awake. Reid had awaken both Rossi and Garcia with a sharp slap to the face, one that they still hadn't recovered from. Garcia had cried out, promoting every instinct inside Morgan to tear Reid apart. It seemed that the only thing stoping him were the chains.

"Do I have your attention?" Reid asked to the already silent room. He didn't wait for a response. "Good. Right now you all may be wondering what is going on. Why _Reid, _I, drugged, beat, chained, punched"-he looked over to Garcia sympathetically-"attempt at rape...Just kidding! No one has been abused"-he smiled at them brightly before his face turned dark-"yet."

"Are you going to tell us why we are here, _Reid_?" Rossi questioned harshly, one of his eyes swelling shut. Reid turned to look at the man, he didn't move for a few moments before continuing.

"Why of course Agent Rossi!" Reid exclaimed, his jovial seeming real. "You are all here to participate in a very special game. I call it "The Circle Game". His once bright expression turned dark.

"What if we don't want to participate?" Hotch inquired. Reid marched toward him, administering a hard slap to his face. Hotch barely moved.

"You will all participate in this game. You will want to,...when I tell you the prize."

"What's the prize?" Emily asked. She too received a sharp blow to the face.

"First I must explain the rules. There are five," Reid stated. He pulled a white sheet of paper from his pocket and began to read off of it:

**Rule number one: Only speak when spoken to.**

**Rule number two: When a question is asked, ten minutes will be allowed before an answer is required.**

**Rule number three: Each wrong question answered will result in punishment. Severity depending on question level.**

**Rule number four: No tolerance for cheating. There will be server consequences. **

**Rule number five: Breaking rules is unacceptable. Multiple offenses will result in expulsion from the game.**

Reid looked up from the list; any trace of his old self nonexistent. He smiled sickly. "I will advise you all to heed rule number 5."

"You brought us all here to play some stupid game?" Morgans heated voice erupted through the silence. "Reid, what happened to you? How could you do this?"

"Yeah, we're a family," JJ piped up, still a little dazed. "Why, Reid?"

Reid looked his team over with vexed eyes, the smile had left his face. Taking a deep, calming breath he responded. "You two have just broken rule number one."

Hotch's stomach lurched, his mind was racing. _What is this psychopath going to do? _He no longer thought of this man as Reid. Unmoving, the son of the bitch's dark eyes remained fixated on Morgan and JJ. He walked over to Morgan, slowly. When he was directly in front of the chained man he crouched down, their gaze now level. Morgan growled, the hatred and rage inside threatening to burst.

Who was this man?

"Morgan, you of all people should know the answer," Reid cackled slightly, spit sprayed Morgan's face. "You should know. Didn't you see any of the signs?" Morgan sat unmoving, staring foully at the younger man. Reid delivered a fast quick punch to his cheek, whipping his head side ways. Morgan did not make a sound, and after a deep shaky breath turned his gaze back to Reid. A stream of blood trickled for a small gash in his cheek. He did not speak.

Reid turned to JJ, and smirked. "I'll come for you later."

Standing up Reid made his way over to the center of the room, where he was surrounded by the chained team. Turning, he looked at them all, pausing to drink in their expressions, their fear. Confusion.

"You all have let me down. Let _Reid _down." Reid raised an eyebrow when he saw slight confusion cross Rossi's face. Why had he said it like that? "I thought you guys were supposed to be some kind of family, yet you don't even see the change in one of your members."His eye's flashed. It was not anger, Rossi realized, but pleasure that momentarily clouded his expression. Deep, true pleasure, that he received from their confusion, their heartbreak and fear.

Reid continued, "Unnoticed." It sounded bitter. "For a year, none of you notice anything. You claimed to be these FBI heroes, these profilers that can solve any problems and yet none of you notice. For a year now, none of you have seen the change."

The way he spoke. The way he walked with his head held high and back straight. The mood shifts. Not just for today, but for a while now. Rossi peered up at this man, his mind racing. The man before him spoke the truth. He hadn't taken time to notice, written it off as stress or exhaustion, but there had been something off about Reid for a while now. He didn't know what or why.

Rossi didn't notice that Reid had turned to him. The room had fallen silent, and Reid gazed down at the older profiler with interest. "Dave I give you the permission to speak." Then he added, "Use it wisely."

Rossi met Reids gaze intently, his mind working to draw conclusions, see the pattern, the truth. Still he did not know the definitive answer, but he was beginning to understand the change he spoke of.

"You're different. Something about you has changed, something we didn't see and you want to punish us for it?" He attempted, knowing full well that wasn't the reason.

Reid scoffed, "Fucking idiots! I can't believe you call yourself profiles. You think I care that you didn't notice? No, you moron! That was the whole point! You were, all of you were supposed to see the signs, but none of you did. Every day that passed, the more oblivious you all seemed to be. It's been over a year now and still you do not know what I am talking about. You not seeing, that's the best part!"

"Is it that your a psychopath?" Emily asked with bitter sarcasm. Reid turned his attention to the dark haired woman who was leaning against the brick wall. He was laughing, his eyes shinning demonically.

"No my dear Emily," He slowly turned to them all, smiling wickedly. Though, his gaze landed on Morgan as he spoke. "It is that I am _not_ Reid."

**A/N: Hope that you all enjoyed. Do leave a review before you leave. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Familiar Hazel Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you all for reviewing! This sounds like a broken record, but your kind words are really motivating and always make me smile :) Here is the next chapter. Hope that you all enjoy. Please find the time to comment, critique and review. Enjoy!**

"What the fuck does that mean?" Morgan couldn't help himself. "How can _you_ not be Reid?"

Without hesitation, Reid administered another swift punch to Morgan's nose. Garcia cried out, and the sound of clanking metal sounded as the other members began tugging at their restraints. Morgan shook his head, trying to push away the dizziness and pain that was swimming through his skull. He could feel warm liquid dripping down his face.

"Morgan, rule number one." Reid delivered another blow to his head, but then turned to the others. His lips upturned when he saw the confusion on each of their faces.

"You really are idiots." He crossed his slender arms over his chest. "I'm not Reid. I haven't been for the past year."

"But what does that mean!?" Morgan yelled.

Reid groaned with annoyance, "You don't learn, do you?" He stalked over to where Garcia sat and kicked her in the stomach. She cried out and doubled over in pain. "If you say another word without permission"-he pulled out a sleek black revolver and pointed it toward Garcia's heart-"I will shoot her."

Morgan grew silent.

"Good," Reid said, tucking the gun away in his jacket, hiding it from view. Turning to Hotch, he said, "Now, I would like to give Agent Hotchner permission to speak."

Reid raised an eyebrow when the Unit Chief said nothing.

"Don't you all want to know where Reid is?" He actually seemed confused. Hotch remained silent, his face uninterested. The smile dropped from Reid's face. His lips pulled into a snarl, "Don't you?!"

"Your delusional Reid," Hotch replied simply. "There is no _other_ Reid. There is only _you_."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I said, isn't it?"

Reid's eyes lit with fury. He was shrieking, tight fists with whitened knuckles hung at his side. "You-you...your gonna let your agent die. I will kill him. I am not him."

Hotch seemed unfazed, "There is no other agent. Only you, _Reid." Ok good I'm getting somewhere, _Hotch thought.

"You don't know what your talking about, how could you..."He seemed to be mumbling to himself, making an unheard decision. The team watched in silent fascination as Reid seemed to contemplate the situation to himself. He looked up after a few long moments. "You need proof."

"Proof?"

"Yeah proof. Agent Hotchner, you no longer have the permission to speak."

Without another word, he turned and headed towards the stair case. The sound of the door shutting and the lock clicking echoed through the small room.

...

"I can't believe that this is happening," Garcia cried, lines of mascara ran down her frightened face. "My baby boy is...hu-hurting us."

"I thought we knew him," Emily said bitterly. She sat hunched against the brick wall, her knees brought to her chest. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tears. Though no new ones formed, as she no longer cried. "I thought we were his family."

"What is he talking about? He keeps saying he's not Reid. Does that mean something?" JJ looked at the others expectantly, a glint of hope clouded her sad blue eyes. "Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he's not himself, well not anymore."

Silence encompassed the others as they thought about that possibility. Hotch broke the quietness with strong, muddled words after a few minutes passed, "We thought we knew him. That is what he keeps saying. He tells us that he, or something changed over a year ago and we hadn't noticed. But the question is what?"

Morgan muttered something under his breath, but the others couldn't understand what he had said. "Morgan?"

"It's my fault," He raised his gaze from the floor and exhaled a deep unsteady breath. His body trembled, with fear, anger. Regret.

"How could th-" Emily was cut off.

"It is my fault. I noticed that he had been acting strangely for a while, but I had thought nothing of it. I should have done something. He's supposed to be my best friend."

"Morgan none of us know what he is talking about. You can't blame yourself on what you think you did wrong. Right now, I hate to say it, but Reid is our unsub. He's mentally unstable and violent, and nothing that he says could be rational. We just don't know what is happening here. How can you find blame when none know what the problem it?" Hotch looked over at Morgan, looking for any hint that he had heard what he had said. He waited for a response, but was not surprised when he didn't receive one.

"Do you think this is schizophrenia related?" JJ looked around the circle at the others. "He's delusional and isn't thinking clearly."

Rossi shook his head. "No." He peered at JJ with sad eyes. "There is something major that we are missing."

"Well yeah!" A loud voice filled the room. The team looked around to see black speaker in the upper corners of the walls. They hadn't anticipated speakers. Had he been listening in on them the whole time? "You guys are finally getting closer!" He had heard.

"Where have you been?" Rossi called, succeeding in sounding nonchalant and casual. They waited for a response.

"Well Agent Rossi, I went to get 'proof'."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to show all of you." The microphone clicked off.

...

"You all must be hungry," Reid said holding a large brown bag, the logo read KFC. They were all hungry, starving actually. Despite their best efforts, the sight and smell of the bag and the steamy delicious food it concealed made their mouth water. "Now don't be rude. If you want food you must say please. And say it like you mean it."

Reid walked over to Garcia and gazed down at her from where he stood. "Miss Garcia, would you like some food?"

"Yes please." He gave her a container before moving on to the next person. _So he's a control freak now. _Morgan thought, watching Reid place food in front of each agent that begged him. Soon he was standing in front of Morgan.

"Derek, would you like some food?" That disgusting chipper voice. Morgan looked up at Reid, stared the young man straight in the eye, saying nothing. He would not accept this food.

"Morgan-" Morgan drowned out the pleads of Garcia, determined to defy this man, this monster in front of him. Reid remained unfazed, though a hint of a annoyance played on the outskirts of his face.

"Don't be rude Derek, would you like some food or not?"

Morgan said nothing.

The annoyance was no longer contained as Morgan felt pain shoot through his stomach. He clutched his side, doubling over gasping. Overhead, "Derek, answer me." He spoke, his words full of irritation.

Morgan remained silent.

Two hands appeared at the nape of Morgan's shirt. Fists gripped the material hard. Reid's face was now only inches away from Morgans, his eyes were narrowed and dark, his lips were barred in a malignant snarl. He spat out each word in a harsh whisper, "Now you listen to me. You are going to accept this food, or I will shoot that fucking pig over there in the head, alright."

As he spook Morgan peered into his eyes. They were dark, barren, and showed no signs of the man Reid used to be. The man he had once considered to be his friend.

Had he ever been there in the first place?

The threat rattled Morgan, but he did not show the fear and anger that was building inside him. "Please." Reid smiled and placed a box of food in front of him. Nodding, he waited for Reid to disconnect their eye contact, and when he did he allowed his eyes to fill with tears.

At that moment, Morgan wanted nothing more then to kill that fucking son of a bitch.

...

They finished their meal quickly. Eating like savages as their hunger took over. The food was gone in a matter of seconds. They ignored Reid who stood in the corner, gazing at them with amusement. He seemed to be waiting for them to finish. How polite.

Morgan tried to eat as little as possible, but his stomach took control and soon he had devoured the entire meal. He threw the napkin to the floor and pushed the empty takeout box away. He ignored the lingering scraps of chicken that lay in the box. Oh how he wanted to...

"Good, you are all fed," Reid nodded in the direction of the empty boxes that littered the stone floor. A sickening smile came to his face, when he spoke his next words. "Now I can show you."

"Show us what?" Rossi asked. He still held the entitlement to speak and had yet to loose the privilege.

"Well your proof of course," It was as if the answer was obvious. "You are going to want to play the game. Play for the proof, play for the prize."

"Why is that so?" Rossi inquired casually.

Grinning, Reid walked from the room. From behind him he called, "You will see."

The team waited in silence. The sound of footsteps had faded a few minutes ago and now as they listened they hear them returning. Soon, they heard the familiar turn of the lock and 'whoosh' as the door swung open. The lights by the stairwell had been turned off and none could see the man approaching. They listened, hearing footsteps unlike before. The sound of dragging, a noise one would make when pulling something heavy across a floor, came nearer. Then it stopped and from the darkness emerged Reid.

"You are allowed one question before I officially begin 'The Circle Game.' I advise you think carefully." Once again he disappeared into the darkness. Moments later he reappeared dragging a large burlap bag across the stone floor. Inside, something was moving.

"Now, now." Reid chastised giving the sac a swift kick. The movement inside ceased. "Good." Slowly, he pulled away the strings that held the opening shut. His movements were dramatic.

"Like Christmas morning," Reid joked sadistically. When he completely unraveled the string he pulled the material down revealing it's contents.

Emily's eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open. She couldn't help the straggled cry that escaped her lips. "No, it can't be." She whispered to herself.

"Oh my God," Garcia cried, her mouth too hanging open as new tears flooded her eyes. JJ gasped, crying as well.

Hotch and Rossi kept composure, though their eyes gleamed with fear and confusion.

Morgan felt his body lurch against his restraints as he stared. He couldn't tear his gaze away. He felt his cheeks grow wet, as he began to shake. Tremors wracked his body as waves of shock pelted his conscious mind. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what, or rather who he was seeing.

"Reid?" Familiar hazel eyes met his gaze.

**A/N: I feel this ending is kinda confusing. If it is, sorry, next chapter will clarify. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. The Prize

**A/N: Hey. I can't believe how many people like this story so far. You all make my day. This has actually never happened before, and I can't stop smiling whenever I see that someone else likes this. ****Also to** Death Munchkin **this story takes place in about season 8. As it goes on, more and more things will be understood. Like what is going on, if any of you aren't quite sure. You will see.**

**Thank you everyone! :) Enjoy!**

...

"Ta da!" Reid shouted, if that was even his name. They ignored him, to busy gaping at the man in the center of the circle. The skinny, pale man, with curly brown hair and doughy hazel eyes. The man they had always considered to be Reid.

Reid: the man who had emerged from the burlap, beaten and frighten. Reid: the man who had kidnapped, beaten, and tormented their family.

No one said a word, none of the team. All started, their wide eyes trained on the bloody, silent boy.

"Spence?" JJ asked, hesitantly. "Is that-"

"Uh uh uh. Remember, you only have one question. One freebie. Don't waste it on crap," "Reid" said, walking towards the man who sat unmoving in the center of the room. Crouching down, "Reid" pulled the man into a tight hug. The young man struggled against his arms but quickly gave into exhaustion, falling still.

"Let him go," Garcia whimpered. "Reid" ignored her to Morgan's relief. He pulled away and held the young man at arm's length, looking him over as if seeing him for the first time. "The resemblance is uncanny." Then turning to the rest of the team, stated, "You have one question that I will answer truthfully, what will it be?"

"Can we have time to think?" Rossi inquired.

"No. Ask it now, or don't ask anything. Your decision." "Reid" answered, his gaze trained on his twin-only possible explanation- as he stroked his fingers through his identical brown curly locks. The fear and disgust in the man's eyes were evident and it pained the team to see Reid, their Reid, like this. It was him, wasn't it?

The team looked to Hotch, all coming to a silent agreement. Hotch nodded. "We want to know why? Why are you doing this?"

"Reid" looked up at Hotch repeating his words curtly, "Why am I doing this? I'll tell you why, because Reid here, my shit for a brother, deserves to suffer. And you all get to watch." He stood up quickly, causing Spencer's body to hit the floor hard. There was no cry out, he remained silent and unmoving.

From over his shoulder, "Reid" called jauntily, "The game will actually begin in eight hours. I'm so excited! Get some rest and don't try anything." Foot steps clanking up the stairs, followed by the 'whoosh' of the door and echo of the locks.

"Reid" was gone.

The team turned turned their full attention to Reid, the real Reid. He now lay curled in a tight ball, atop the burlap sap that had so recently contained him. He was quivering, his body shaking violently as he hugged his knees to his chest. His chocolate curls were matted to his head in crimson. A sheen of sweat slicked his forehead. His whole body dripped blood, as gashes littered his skin. A deep cut across the side of his face, shined bright with infection. Bruises littered his emaciated body, deep black, blue and green.

It wasn't the physical afflictions that scared the team though. But the way he looked at all of them from his huddled position. The dead, frightened look in his once bright hazel eyes.

"Spence?" JJ said again, soothingly. She tilted her head, in an effort to catch a glimpse of his face. He did not respond.

Emily leaned forward, in an effort to whisper, "Guys he's not chained. Reid can you get us out of these cuffs?"

Still he did not respond.

Emily didn't press him, merely weakly pulled against one of her cuffs and slumped against the wall.

Saying nothing more, the team sat in uncomfortable silence waiting in anticipation. Morgan's eyes stared at Reid's face, watched his unblinking eyes as they stared at the floor. He was thinking, remembering "Reid's" words: _For a year now, none of you have seen the change. _How could he have missed it? The change was a different Reid and his replacement had gone unnoticed. Morgan couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. For a year, Reid had been locked away with this psychopath and he had allowed it to happen.

Staring into Reid's dead eyes, Morgan couldn't help but feel that he was the reason this had happened. That he had killed Reid.

...

The eight hours passed like minutes. "Reid" had returned in what seemed like seconds after his departure. He now sat cross legged in the center of the circle, hugging Spencer tightly in his arms. He was smiling, stroking his long bony fingers through his brothers locks. Reid did not move.

"Reid-" Rossi began but a hand silenced him.

"Stop calling me Reid. That is this devil child's name. My name is Benjamin. You will call me Ben. Understand?" Reid-or rather Ben smiled upon seeing the team nod in agreement. "Good. Now that that is settled we can begin the games. I will read the rules one final time." Once again he pulled the white piece of paper form his pocket and began to read from it.

**Rule number one: Only speak when spoken to.**

**Rule number two: When a question is asked, ten minutes will be allowed before an answer is required.**

**Rule number three: Each wrong question answers will result in punishment. Severity depends on question level.**

**Rule number four: No tolerance for cheating. There will be server consequences. **

**Rule number five: Breaking rules is unacceptable. Multiple offenses will result in expulsion from the game.**

"The Circle game is about team work. All of you so called profilers must answer each question I ask correctly, otherwise rule number three applies. If a question is accurately answered, you will receive a point. Each point enables one of you to ask me a question that I will answer truthfully. When you have 5 points, you win the game. If you do not receive 5 points before the tenth question, you will not get the prize and you loose. If you win the game, I set you free."

"What is the prize?" Rossi already knew the answer.

Smirking, Ben kicked Spencer in the stomach. "Him. You get 5 points before the tenth question and little Reid here lives. If not, you have the privilege of watching me kill him." He gave Spencer another kick to the stomach, but he lay unmoving. Ben gazed down at his motionless brother, lips pursed, "Maybe I went a little crazy on that dilaudid shit."Shrugging, Ben gave Spencer another kick before continuing.

"First question ladies and gents, when did Spencer here first get replace? Your time starts now."

**A/N: Sorry this was kinda short. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, ugly, somewhere in between. I take it all! Thank you!**


	5. Team: Taken

**A/N: Thank you! Enjoy! I hope I did better revising. :) Please review. You know the drill. **

...

_Diana Reid had been in an accident. Somehow in moments where she had been left unsupervised she had managed to take a fall down a flight of stairs. She was taken to the hospital __immediately, and Reid had received a call. Instantly, he had bought a plane ticket and had flown to Las Vegas General where his mom was being treated. __He had arrived a few hours after and now sat aside his mother's hospital bed._

_ "How did you fall Mom?" Reid looked over at his mother with sad eyes._

_Diana sighed as she thought. Though she was lucid, she had suffered a minor concussion, and could not recall her memories clearly or quickly. Her eyes glazed over as she thought, remembering the events before she had taken her fall. As before, she replied, "I didn't fall. I was pushed."_

_Reid shook his head knowing she was confused. Simply, he smiled as he took her hand into his, "The doctors will take good care of you. I will take good care of you, ok?"_

_Diana smiled. She winced as she brought her hand to rest on her sons cheek. She stroked his skin with her palm. "I know, baby." _

_The doctor, a short pudgy Italian man named Dr. Antonelli, entered. A tall slender man trailed behind, wearing a surgical mask that hid much of his face. Dr. Antonelli picked up a clipboard off the side of Diana's hospital bed, and after a few moments of scanning through her charts began, "Sir, your mother has suffered a minor concussion and a bruised hip as you already know. I have called a surgical consult in"-he gestured to the man behind him-"to future inspect her current condition to see if surgery is necessary. This is Benjamin Myers." Dr. Antonelli turned to leave. "I leave you in good hands."_

_The man, otherwise known as Dr. Myer's approached Reid slowly. "Mr. Reid-"_

_It's Doctor." Reid interrupted, a small habit that he had developed. The man quieted and seemed to cringe inwardly from this correction. With an obvious struggle to control himself, control what?, he continued, "I just need to check her out." He spoke quickly._

_Reid nodded and stepped away from the bed allowing the doctor room. For a few minutes he grazed his long bony fingers over Diana's body, inspecting her injuries. Soon he straightened his back and turned to Reid. Hazel eyes met hazel eyes. "Dr. Reid, I need to speak with you __in private."_

_"What you have to say, you can say in front of my mother."_

_Dr. Myer shook his head. "No. I need to speak with you, and only you. Please come with me." His voice was strong as he persisted, his body tensed as he looked sternly into Reid's eyes. Seeing this, Reid couldn't help but feel there was something off about this man. The way he was acting, the way he chose to present himself, said something about his persona that Reid couldn't quite understand. Not yet anyway._

_"Fine." Reid agreed, though he did not want to leave his mother's side. He turned to Diana and said, "Mom, I'll be back soon. I promise." The man in the mask seemed to mumble something incoherent under his breath. Reid turned to him, once again meeting his hazel gaze, "What did you say?"_

_"Please come with me," The man urged. Turning, he left with out another word. Hesitantly, Reid followed. _

_He didn't look back at his mother. He didn't know it would be the last time he would see her in a long time._

* * *

"How would we know that!?" Morgan shouted. "If we didn't see the change the whole time then how would we have known when it started?" He couldn't help but stare at Reid, who lay curled in the center of the room, eyes glassy and unmoving. He hadn't spoken a single word. If only he could tell them...

"He keeps saying all this began a year ago," Emily offered. "Maybe something happened that we are overlooking."

"Your right. We need to think." Rossi said, his brow furrowed as he wracked his mind. "Reid would have had to have been alone for this to happen."

"For a long time too. Ben would have needed time to get into 'character' so to speak," Hotch said. "He p-"

"Spence's Mom!" JJ interrupted, shouting suddenly as she pulled against her restraints, her body jolted with excitement. "When Mrs. Reid took her fall and went to the hospital. He flew down and was out for a few weeks. That was about a year or so ago. It could have happened then."

"Fuck."

The others turned to Morgan. "What is it?"

"When he came back, I could tell that something was different. He just seemed a little off. But I ignored it, thinking he was probably stressed about his Mom." Morgan angrily pulled against the chain that bound his wrist. "It's my fault."

"Yeah it is your fault!" A smug voice echoed over the speakers. "Three more minutes!"

"That son of a bitch," Emily grumbled, but she then turned to JJ. "Are you sure? I think your right but we can't risk getting this question wrong. Is there any other possibilities?"

No one responded.

"Guy's think! We are running out of time!"

"Time!" The sound of the the locks being undone and the door opening sounded. Light footsteps pattered down the stairs and soon Ben had emerged from darkness. "What is the answer?"

All eyes fell to JJ. Her hand's shook, a single tear fell from her red rimmed eyes. She nodded, and despite her fear, spoke, "Las Vegas. You took Reid a year ago when he went out to take care of his mom when she had her accident. We believe that you took him when he was there."

Ben looked slightly disappointed. "Correct." He rolled his eyes as he added. "You guys get _one_ point."

Morgan couldn't help but think, _Only four more to go. _Maybe this would be easy? No. That was wishful thinking.

"How did you do it?" Rossi asked calmly. To an outsider one would mistake him as collected and at ease, but the team could see the anger that was raising inside him. "How did you take him?"

Ben smiled jovially. "I'm glad you asked. I have been waiting to tell this for ages." He walked over to the center of the room and sat down next to Reid. He pulled his too still twin into his arms. Reid's eyes vacant, his face expressionless. "Here is what happened..."

* * *

_Reid followed Dr. Myer until they stopped in a dark empty hallway. There were no other doctors around and they were a good five minute walk away from Diana's room. The odd feeling about this guy had returned, and Reid felt his stomach lurch. He didn't like being alone with this man._

_"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Was that his voice, all pitchy and high? "What is my Mother's prognosis?"_

_Dr. Myer did not say a word. He remained still as looked straight into Reid's eyes. Emotions of hatred and anger shining in his gaze. What the..._

_"Dr. Myer?" Reid began, unconsciously backing away. Dr. Myer moved toward him, and grabbed his arm before he could move further away. Before Reid could cry out he felt a sharp pain in his neck. A needle prick. Had this doctor just injected him with something?!_

_He tried to scream, yell for help before whatever effects this drug would have took hold. But no sound came out. Reid grasped his throat frantically. Why couldn't he talk?_

_"Vincristine." Dr. Myer laughed. With one hand gripping Reid's he lifted the fingers of his other toward the mask that covered his face. He pulled the material away. Reid's mouth fell open._

_This couldn't be possible. Holy Shit! There, standing before him, was his twin. A perfect identical copy of Spencer Reid, with indistinguishable definition down to their hair line. Reid was too shocked to register another sharp pain as something roughly pricked his shoulder. But soon he felt the full effects of the drug as he went limp and fell to the floor. He felt his eye lids beginning to close, his mind go foggy. _

_"Hello Brother." _

_He heard the man's words before his mind was swallowed by unconsciousness._

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled.

"Uh uh uh Derek. You better watch yourself." Ben pushed himself up from the floor, throwing Reid to the floor in the process and walked over to Morgan. He slapped him hard across his already battered face. "Rule number one."

Morgan barley moved.

"I can't-cant believe thats how it happened..." Garcia's small voice was barely audible. Thankfully Ben did not punish her for her words. Instead he replied, "Yes yes it is all very sad and what not. And the kicker: you all failed to notice!" But whatever, let's move one. Question number two."

"Hey wait," JJ interrupted. "Don't we get to ask a question after answering a question correctly? Isn't that one of the rules?"

Ben turned to her, annoyed. In a curt tone he replied, "Why yes. That is correct. You get one question." JJ looked to the others who urged her on. She sighed and took a second to think. There was a question that she desperately wanted an answer to.

It had been asked before, during their freebie. But she felt as if there was more to the answer then Ben had let on. Taking a deep calming breath, she mustered all the bravery she had hidden inside her, "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Why does Reid deserve to suffer?"

Ben took a deep breath, seeming to keep himself under control and gazed at JJ through the heat that guarded his eyes. His body noticeably tensed as his fingers balled into fists. "Agent Jareau" He began, his voice deadly. "Don't you dare ask me that question." Ben moved in front of JJ, his eyes venomous, his words poison. He gripped her shirt tightly and spit near where the she sat. As he stood he delivered a swift kick to the agent's stomach, causing her to double over. "Do you understand me?"

JJ nodded, her gaze low. Ben's eyes remained on her crumpled form for a few seconds, until his face was once again shined with a sadistic smile. His composure changed and he visibly became more relaxed.

Hotch felt his breath catch in his throat as he waited for Ben to continue. He saw something there, when JJ had asked him the question. He knew his answer would give them clues to profiling this psychopath. One way or another, he was determined to get answers.

Deep blissful silence. Then.

No body expected it when he said, "Rossi this is specifically a question for you. What happened on the Bensen case?"

**A/N: I must confess, I am not positive if "Vincristine" is the drug used to prevent a person's ability to produce sound, but I do not know otherwise. If any one knows the real drug, please feel free to correct me. Review or PM. And if you can, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Rossi: Bensen Case

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also Please review! They are the best motivation out there and when I receive them I can't help but jump for joy ;). Come on guys I know you can do it! Thank you to those who revved last chapter, your words were very much appreciated and I was grinning form ear to ear. Thank you. Here is the next one, with a little more action. Don't worry, Reid WHUMP is sure to come, soon! Or ****maybe it's already here, hmmm..., guess your gonna have to read to find out.**

**Please enjoy!**

_The BAU team had been called into Trenton, New Jersey. An unsub had murdered 7 females over the past week. They were now all gathered in the NJ police station awaiting orders. _

_"Dave, you and Reid head to the crime scene. See if you can find any clues we might have missed," Hotch directed. Rossi and Reid nodded and left the precinct without another word. They walked through the station, then exited through the doors in the back of the building, heading to the black SUV that was parked outside of the premises. Rossi climbed into the drivers seat, Reid in the passenger, and they were off. _

_They arrived at the scene a little while later. As they climbed out of the vehicle, immediately they were greeted with the stench of carnage. The scene was a small warehouse on the outskirts of town. Around and inside the building were the dismembered body parts of the 7 victims. Butchered arms, legs, torsos, and heads littered the blood spattered ground. _

_Rossi sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. He couldn't help but stare at the head that lay only a few feet away. The features still recognizable through the decay. He could tell it was Mandy Bensen, the 22 year old college student who had been taken monday. _

_"What kind of person is capable of doing this?" Rossi asked. Slowly he turned his head toward Reid, who had been silent since they arrived. _

_He didn't miss the smile that played on the young man's lips. _

_Was he mistaking? Surly he had not seen it, a smile?_

_As quickly as it had appeared, Reid's expression turned hard and cold. He caught Rossi's gaze. "I don't know." Rossi saw no remorse. And if he wasn't mistaken, instead he saw delight in his agent's eyes._

_Pure, utter delight._

_But he had to be mistaking, right?_

* * *

Rossi leaned against the brick walls with his eyes closed. He wracked his mind for any possible answer. He focused, strained his memories for something. Anything.

But still, he found nothing.

"Rossi?" Hotch's voice sounded through the darkness. Rossi opened his eyes and saw the rest of his team staring at him intently. Their eyes wide in fear, anticipation. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

It took everything inside Rossi to keep his composure as he shook his head. No he did not, and now what ever would result of him not knowing the answer, whether it be an affliction to the team or himself, it would be his fault.

"Come on Rossi, think!" Morgan urged. "We need this." Rossi turned to him, barley keeping his calm. His words were sharp, displaying the fear inside him. "I don't remember."

"What happened? The victims were the-"

"The seven females," Emily cut in. "The dismembered body parts."

"Ok. We are getting somewhere. Now what happened that was significant?" Hotch paused as he thought. "I remember sending you and Reid off to the crime scene..."

"None of us were around." JJ pointed out. "Did he do, or say anything that-" JJ didn't get a chance to finish as a loud voice reappeared on the overhead speakers. "Time!" Frantically, the team looked to Rossi urging him with their worried eyes.

Still he didn't have an answer. That's when he couldn't contain himself anymore. He felt his cheeks wetten as tears slid down his battered face, he dropped his gaze as he spoke softly, "I don't know."

The echo of the door as Ben reentered their small prison.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Rossi tried to focus on the job at hand, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about Reid. He saw something flash in the young agent's eyes, he had identified it as pleasure. Pure unabated pleasure._

_ Was he enjoying this? _

_And then he had seen the smile. It had been quick, replaced adequately with pursed concerned lips, but nonetheless it had been there. Reid had smiled._

_"Rossi?" _

_He looked up surprised, turning around to find the source of the voice, "Hu?"_

_Reid looked at him strangely, his dark hazel eyes narrowing, "Are you alright? Did you hear what I was saying?"_

_Rossi shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine. What was it?" Reid's eyes lingered on Rossi's face for a while, before he finally turned away and spoke, "The victims, there bodies were all scattered in a pattern..."_

_Despite the fact that Rossi was aware the Reid was speaking, his mind couldn't focus on what he was saying. His thoughts returned to the lump that had formed in his chest, the questions. He couldn't figure it out, no matter how much he thought. He looked around the seen, unaware of his subordinates words, looking for any possible explanation. Why? He saw blood, death. Nothing that could possibly upturn lips. He say decay, destruction. No happiness of the sorts. An yet..._

_Why had Reid smiled?_

* * *

"Agent Rossi do you have the answer?" Ben stood directly in front of him, eyeing him curiously. Rossi sighed, despising himself for what he said next, "No, I don't know the answer." It seemed to take Ben by surprise. But his eyes widened, and he clasps his hands together. Small movements that showed his true nature and were easy for the BAU to understand. But the question arose, What was he planning?

"Would you like a hint?" Ben asked suddenly.

Now it was Rossi's turn to be taken by surprise. He looked up at the psychopath questionably, "A hint?"

"Yes, seeing as you don't know the answer and frankly I wouldn't advise entitling it incorrect just yet. You have a choice take a hint, or get the question wrong. The decision is up to you."

"You said nothing about a hint," Emily dared, knowing she had broken rule number one. Ben merely glared at her, his eyes poison. But as quickly as that expression had appeared, his face once again became serene and vile. Untroubled.

"I ask you again Agent Rossi, would you like a hint? Answer now." Rossi looked over to his team, desperately searching for an answer. He knew that something horrible, if not lethal, would result form the hint. Something that would make him regret his choice. If not from the look in the unsub's eyes or the little ticks that leaked elation. But what other choice did he have. Looking to Hotch, he nodded; he understood what he must do.

"Yes." His stomach reeled. "I want the hint." Had he made the right decision?

Ben smiled, "I'm glad." He backed away from Rossi and again placed himself aside Reid. He took his brother into his arms, having to strain a little as Reid fought back slightly, and began to speak, "I'm surprised you didn't get this one Agent Rossi. But I guess that just further proves how much you don't care about Reid here. Never stop to take notice. Hear that brother?" Ben jerked Reid, causing him to groan. His eyes fluttered, but Reid did not wake. "Here's your clue. I hope it jogs something." Ben had turned his full attention on Rossi once again. After a few moments of intense eye contact, he gave the hint. His lips curled, his eyes flashed and Rossi immediately remembered the point in time where Reid just hadn't seemed like Reid anymore. How could he have forgotten?

"Well?" Ben questioned mockingly.

"You smiled," Rossi grumbled, barley audible.

Ben leaned in jeeringly cupping his hands around his ear, "What did you say? I didn't quite hear."

"You smiled!" Rossi yelled, unable to keep the tears that fell from his eyes, the anger that wracked his body. "You smiled when you saw the butchered body parts of the victims."

Ben mimicked the expression, sending Rossi back to the memories of that day. The memories that now plagued his mind. The memories that had come too late.

"Yes yes, yes!" Ben chanted. "It's a shame you didn't remember that on your own." Frowning, Ben shifted as he pulled something from his back pocket, something that glinted in the eerie ceiling lights. A knife. Gripping the weapon tightly in his hand, he moved toward Rossi slowly. The other team members erupted in screams of complaints, and claning of chains and metal echoed throughout the small room.

Ben pressed the knife against Rossi's neck, cutting a small gash that leaked blood. As Rossi stared in this man's eyes, he once again saw the pure evil and pleasure they possessed. His sick desire for others suffering. Leaning in, Rossi could feel the heat on his neck, the stench of rot in his breath. "I should kill you right now. How could you forget? I was playing you the entire time and yet you still failed to notice. How can you call yourself a profiler? How can you call yourself a friend, a family member to my poor little brother?" He hissed. "You don't care about him."

The sharp blade was pulled away and Ben moved toward Reid. His eye's never left Rossi's.

"What are you doing?" Garcia's small voice sounded.

"Agent Rossi got a question wrong..." Ben cooed demonically.

Oh God, Rossi thought. "No stop! I got it wrong, punish me!"

"...and asked for a hint..." Ben inched closer to his unsuspecting brother.

"Please! Stop! It's my fault!" Rossi yelled, pulling desperately against his restrains. He was begging. He had never begged before in his life. "Please!"

Ben didn't seem to be listening as he grew closer to his brother's limp body. "...didn't I say..." Reid awoke, and had began to struggle against Ben who held him tightly in his arm's. It didn't seem to matter thought, as Ben simply smiled and pushed his brother to the ground. Reid was weak, abused to the point the fight had been beaten out of him, and complied easily as Ben slid his body atop of his.

"Stop!" Morgan yelled, seeing the desperation in Reid's frightened eyes. "Please stop!"

"No!" Garcia cried, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't hurt him!"

Ben ignored them, continuing with what he had been saying, "...didn't I say..."He smiled at them diabolically as he grabbed one of Reid's hands. Spreading the fingers apart, he raised the knife above his head. "...hint's come with a cost." In one swift motion, he brought the knife down.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. Like it, ****don't? I need to know! **


	7. Who's Next?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all who have reviewed, added, favorited this story. It all mean's so much and I can't thank you all enough. I apologize for the length of this in advance. I felt this was a good place to end the chapter, and wanted to wait till the next chapter before writing in any major events. Reviews are appreciated as always and I hope this story continues to peak your you ****enjoy! **

**Thank you.**

"YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH!" Morgan shrieked, roughly jerking against his restraints. Ben smiled at his outburst, as he pulled the bloody knife away from Reid's hand. The young man lay still. At first he had jerked, writhed against his captor, fighting to free himself, but had given up. What ever fight that had lingered inside him died out as Ben had heaved the knife down and cut up his hand. Thankfully, he had passed out.

Garcia's vision was blurry, she felt light headed as she gazed at the blood that pooled underneath Reid's hand. She could not see what what Ben had done. What he had severed.

What had this monster done to her baby? She didn't stay in the dark for too long.

"Ouch," Ben said, pulling a dismembered finger, possibly the pinky, from the bloody puddle. He held it out away from his body, as if disgusted by it's appearance. Garcia shook as she stared at the finger that was no longer connected to Reid. How could this be happening? To her horror, Ben pulled another finger from the puddle, a long skinny one that displayed the white bone inside.

She felt her body jerk and she threw up, unable to keep down the little food she had inside her stomach. She gaged and vomited up again, and again. The image burned inside her mind like a brand, making her feel sicker and sicker. She threw up until there was nothing left inside her stomach. Soon she was only dry heaving and panting. She clutched her sides, laying on her back as she sobbed.

How could this be happening?!

Ben dropped the fingers by Reid head and looked at the team disgusted, "Ok that is kinda gross. Moving on."

"You bastard." Emily hissed, her eyes alit with rage. Ben did not turn to look at her instead, his eyes feel to JJ. He grinned as he began to speak, "This question is specifically for Agent Jareau. What happened on the Samson case."

JJ's heart skipped a beat.

**Please review.**


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I really apologize for this, seeing as this is just a stupid authors note, but I have some news. I will be changing my username to ReidFan24-7 in place of Nikzan9872. I HAVE BEEN HACKED! I really ****apologize. If I figure out how to change the name of this story it will be titled "More Than Doubt" even though that doesn't make much sense. These are both temporary changes that I will reverse in the near future, I hope this doesn't mess to much up. I will definitely change this title back to "Shadow of a Doubt" but I'm not positive if the username will stay or go. **

**If you want to continue with this story, because it's not gone...**

**Username: ReidFan24-7**

**Title: More Than Doubt**

**Once again I apologize for these changes. Thank you.**


	9. JJ: Samson Case

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you once again for those who enjoyed, favorited, ****followed, reviewed this story. Your support means so much. Once again, I apologize for last chapter which was just an authors note. It became necessary when my cover was blown and I wanted to stay under the radar. This is just a better way of saying I had some, lets say...technical difficulties. But whatever.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please when you reach the end, do leave me a note. :)**

_..._

_JJ looked over at Reid unsteadily, her hand positioned to knock on the wooden door. "Reid?" She asked, gazing at his calm, indifferent expression. His brow furrowed and his forehead creased but his concentration seemed to focused on something different from the matter at hand. __Something different entirely. "Reid?" She called again, this time more forcefully. She watched him blink a few times as he turned to face her. His eyes focusing on her slender frame. _

_"What?"_

_"What do you mean, "What"? JJ questioned. "You need to focus. You looked distracted. Are you ready to do this or not? _

_"Yeah, I'm ready," Reid said curtly, his eyes seeming to narrow in frustration. "You gonna knock or what?"_

_JJ was taken aback. " Are yo-"_

_"JJ, come on! We can't stand here all day," Reid spat irritatedly. He moved in front of her, shoving her knocking hand aside, and proceeded to pound on the oak door. He didn't let up until the sound of movement could be heard inside. The sound of a lock being undone. A few moments passed before the door opened slightly revealing the shriveled, frail frame of Mrs. Donna Samson, the mother of the most recent victim. _

_She gazed at the two agents through sad eyes, that of which were red rimmed and puffy. She clung tightly to the door frame, her knuckles turning white, her lips were pressed together in a thin line. _

_"What do you want?" She asked, her voice raspy. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke, betraying her emotion. Her despair. "I already talked to the police and the-"_

_"Mrs. Samson," Reid cut in. "We are from the FBI"- he pulled his badge from his pocket, flipped open the flap and showed her his credentials. JJ did the same, though hesitantly-"and we have to ask you more about your son, Manuel Samson, who was murdered two nights ago."_

_The woman made no move to respond, though Reid continued. "He was murdered on your porch having suffered multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. He was also missing vital organs including the lung, kidney and the heart, correct?" Reid gestured to the marked up balcony, emphasizing the blood stains that littered the speckled concrete. "I need you to explain what occurred that night."_

_"Please stop," Mrs. Samson mumbled, tears rushing faster down her wizened face. "I can't do this right now. It's too painful."_

_Reid continued as if she had not spoken, "Mrs. Samson, your personal preference on whether we should preform this interrogation does not influence our plans. We need you to answer our questions. And we need you to answer them now."_

_"Reid I think it is time for us to go," JJ warned, pulling at her __colleagues arm. She turned to Mrs. Samson as she began moving toward the porch steps. "Ma'am I apologize. We do need you to answer our questions. But it can be done so at a later time."_

_Mrs. Samson looked at her quickly before motioning to close the door. A bony hand stopped her, pulling the door to a halt. Reid leaned in to the frail woman where JJ could not hear what he was saying. "Your son was murdered Mrs. Samson, that does not mean the rest of the world is going to stop. Get over yourself. Get over your grief and answer our damn questions."_

_"Please stop..."_

_Reid leaned in further and whispered once again. The woman beginning to quiver and shake as he spoke. Her fingers that gripped the door frame only tightened. What had he said..._

_Reid straightened and glared at the woman, "People like you are the reason our world is such a disgusting place. I hope you remember the dead empty look in his eyes, his motionless_ _decaying body.__ I hope he rots in Hell."_

_"You-"_

_"Enough!" JJ shouted as she walked forward and grabbed Reid's arm. She pulled him down and away from the woman who had begun to sob unbearably in her hands. She pulled him, dragged him until they were far enough that Donna Samson was no longer in sight. Far enough that her sobs could no longer be heard._

_JJ stared at Reid. As she gazed at his dark eyes and hardened expression, __JJ didn't see her friend, her family. For the first time JJ viewed this man as a monster. An insensitive cruel monster. Someone she did not recognize. _

_She found her self thinking, "Who is this man?"_

* * *

"JJ?" Hotch asked softly, gaining the young woman's attention. "Do you remember?"

JJ nodded the memory clear in her mind. She had not forgotten. She would never be able to. It had been the first time she had viewed Reid as an outsider; the first time she saw him as something other then the sweet, compassionate man he had always been. She had never forgotten that day, that moment. For it was the one time, ever, that JJ had viewed her colleague as a, as...

"I could never forget."

"What happened?" Morgan asked quietly. JJ turned to look at him hopping to meet his gaze, see his kind reassuring face. But Morgan's attention was focused on Reid. The man who had still yet to say a word. She could see the pain it brought Morgan to see Reid like this, and for the same reason she evaded her gaze. She could not bear it.

"He-he..." She trailed off, her voice fading in the silence. "He was a monster."

* * *

_"Reid what are you doing!?" JJ yelled. "You can't do something like that!"_

_Reid looked at her innocently, "What do you mean?"_

_"What do you think I mean?! You go up there banging on the door, and then you make that poor woman recall her most painful memories. And then you say something to her, after she starts begging for you to stop, that makes her break out in tears. What do you think I mean?!" JJ fumed, her lips curved in a snarl. _

_"JJ would you stop. We need the information if we are going to catch the killer. And sometimes you can't always be the nice guy," Reid retorted calmly. _

_"Reid that was more then not 'being the nice guy'. You can't do something like that!"_

_"Sometimes you have to."_

_"NO. That-" JJ gestured angrily to the small house behind them, her fingers quivering with the motion-"is not okay. You made that poor woman break down. Made her feel more pain on top of what she was already feeling." JJ dropped her hand to her side and looked Reid straight in the eye. "What did you even say to her?"_

_Reid returned the stare, he spoke in an enlightened tone." I told her the truth." _

_As JJ peered into his eyes she recognized something that had been playing on his face this entire time now. It was what she had seen before. His eyes betrayed an underlying emotion. What? It couldn't be...She thought. But now as she looked, it seemed almost unmistakable. _

_His eyes brighter, his lips curving just the slightest bit. _

_Did Reid look..._

_No that couldn't be right._

_And yet..._

_JJ looked at her colleague and knew she was not mistaking._

_Satisfaction._

_That is what she saw._

* * *

"My dear JJ, do you have an answer?" Ben cocked his head to the side, staring intently at the young woman. His hazel eyes gleamed.

JJ took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. She looked to the rest of the team for the slightest bit of reassurance before beginning. "Yes. I do remember."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Well that's great. Would you care to enlighten us then?" He moved from leaning against the brick wall and walked closer to the circle. Swiftly, he maneuvered around the chained team members, stepped over Reid's unmoving body before taking a seat in front of JJ. She couldn't stop her body from tensing.

Another deep breath. JJ raised her glance and stared Ben straight in the eye. His demonic hazel eyes making that moment come alive. "We were interviewing Mrs. Samson after her son had been murdered. And you-you were..." She couldn't seem to find the right words. "You verbally abused the poor woman to the point where, you whispered something to her, and she broke down. Th..." Her voice trailed off.

Ben sighed before plastering a wide grin on his dark face. "Correct!" He shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "I'm so happy you hadn't forgotten. That was a fun day, don't you think?"

JJ remained quiet her eyes trained low to the ground. Ben continued.

"Did you ever wonder what I said to her?" JJ remained silent, though she couldn't stop her eyes from widening slightly. Had he noticed? "Good, I knew you had." Ben affirmed. Then to her horror her leaned in toward her body, close enough that JJ could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her body tensed, her stomach lurched. She didn't like this monster being so close to her. She desperately wanted him to move away, she was repulsed by the bony hand that gripped her thigh, the fingers that thumbed through her golden hair.

Her mind clouded with fantasies of escaping, of murdering this bastard. Oh how she dreamed... But then he began to speak and those thoughts faded as she heard what he was saying. Her eyes widened with horror, her mouth fell open.

Ben pulled back a few minutes later, but not before giving her chest a firm squeeze. And rocked back on his heels, grinning. "I knew you would like that." He cooed. He then turned his attention the rest of the team members, those of which had remained silent. Ben pushed his skinny frame into a standing position, and began moving around the circle, stopping in front of each individual agent. His attention rested on Hotch as his voice reappeared, "JJ tell them what I just told you. What was it that I said to that woman, oh those so many months ago?"

JJ's voice quivered, her body as well. "He said-said that he was the one who murdered Mark Samson..."

"And?" Ben kept his attention trained on Hotch.

"And," JJ started, not wanting to continue, " that you would come for her next."

Ben crouched in front of Hotch, "You want to know what the best part was." Ben paused, seemingly for effect. "The night we left, I finished her off. And then I flew home with all of you. If I remember correctly it was one of my best kills yet. Oh Mrs. Samson...boy was she a screamer." He cocked his head to the side, eyes illuminated with delight. "And never once did you suspect a thing."

Silence, the shock consuming them. No one dare ask a question.

"You son of a bitch..." Hotch breathed. Ben grabbed the front of Hotch's shirt and pulled him close. "You never cared about him. If you did, then you would have noticed the change. You would have seen the signs." Ben's eyes alit with rage, though the shadow of a smile appeared on his handsome face. "Now prove to me that I'm wrong. Show me that you do care about Reid, SSA Hotchner. What happened on the Khan case?" Ben shoved the unit chief away from his hold. He then delivered a hard kick to his stomach.

"Rule number one Aaron," Ben snarled as he disappeared in the shadows. "Your time starts now."

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed! Thank you to all that have favorited, added, and reviews. Much appreciated. Now come one guys click that little button bellow and tell me what you thing. I know you can do it! :) **

**Thank you.**


	10. Erratic Behavior

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I apologize for not updating yesterday but I fear that the schedule that I have been able to maintain thus far, won't be as easy to keep up. Updates will be less frequent, probably once or twice a week. Not too bad right? Reviews help and will make the updating much faster. And like I said before they make my day. Thank you for all the reviews. I love all of you guys! When I read them I was beaming from ear to ear. Writing this story is so easy with all of those reviews coming my way. Keep 'em coming and don't be afraid to shoot me some criticism. I can take it. Here's a pretty long chapter for you guys. **

**Please review and enjoy! **

...

_Wyatt Khan was a 6 year old boy who had been taken hostage in a gas station robbery. The BAU had been called into this case as a precaution, as many little boys had been snatched and had been used as bargaining tools during these types of occurrences over the past month. They had profiled the Unsub as a highly unstable white male between the ages of 35-40. They had narrowed down their suspects between two males who had been involved in the past crimes, and seeing as one of them was now dead, 37 year old Marco Baits who had suffered coronary failure, they presumed the unsub was a Barry Mar. The 34 year old who had been a "witness" at each of the crime scenes. Where none of the young boys had survived. _

_The Maryland Police Officers, SWAT, and the BAU circled the gas station in a tight perimeter, guns raised. Hotch was given a megaphone. _

_"Barry," He began, adjusting the device in his hand, "We know you are in there. We can end this peacefully. No one has to get hurt."_

_Silence filled the falling night as they waited for a reply. When nothing came Hotch began again. "Barry no one had to get hurt. Let Wyatt and the other hostages go, put down your weapon and come out. Then we can talk and you can tell us what you want."_

_Once again there was no reply. Hotch dropped the megaphone to his side and looked to his team._

_Emily peered at Hotch with a questioning gaze, "What do we do now? He's not cooperating, not even responding." She gazed to the sound system that rested on the plastic table in front of her, almost willing Barry's voice to sound. They had installed __communication by placing sound receptors all around the building. If Barry was going to say something, they would hear his demands. And yet he remained quiet._

_"We go in?" Reid __suggested. The team looked at his surprised._

_"Reid that's not a possibility," Rossi stated, regarding the agent curiously. "We go in and Wyatt is as good as dead." Reid turned to Rossi, eye brow raised. _

_"There are six other people in there. Wyatt is the only one being targeted, and isn't the main priority. We go in, distract the unsub, we can get the six other people out, no problem." Reid countered._

_"But what about Wyatt?" JJ asked, brow furrowed. _

_"What about him?" Reid asked innocently._

_"We go in there and he's dead. We can't sacrifice his life to save the others. That's not how this works. Our job is to keep everyone alive no matter what. But you knew that Reid, didn't you?" Hotch stated. His eyes searched the young agents face, seeing his blank expression. He looked into his barren, cold eyes and for once saw something that didn't seem like Reid. Something cold, dark._

_Something unlike Reid._

_"Fine." Reid nodded though still didn't seem convinced. The speaker crackled and Barry's voice began buzzing through. As the team turned there attention, Hotch's gaze lingered on Reid. And as he began to join the rest of the team he could swear he heard him speak._

_"Doesn't fucking matter. That kids as good as dead."_

* * *

Hotch stared at Reid's crumpled form as he thought, his mind returning to the case and the memories it held. He recalled the events in perfect clarity, remembering the feelings and emotions he had felt.

He remembered Reid.

Red rimmed eyes stared out at his motionless colleague, tears falling. He did remember, but what had he done?

Nothing.

It was his fault. Ben was right. He had done this to Reid. His mind relayed memories of the past, guilt and anger plagued his being. There had been times, so many different occasions when he had felt something to be off, and yet...he had done nothing.

"I'm sorry Reid. I'm so sorry," Hotch whispered. He couldn't rip his eyes away form the young mans still form. But he felt his head drop in his hands as everything went dark.

...

He felt his mind beginning to clear as the effects of the drugs began to wear off. He also felt a harrowing pain erupted in his right hand as his body began to feel again. Though pained, he enjoyed the clarity. He didn't want to feel numb any longer.

His mind fastened in pace, and his thoughts cleared. His memories turned explicit, no longer a blurred haze. He strained to think, recalling the past. What had happened?

He had been high for most of it, that was certain. Dilaudid had become a common means for Ben to control him. But there were gaps that he could recall, everything wasn't completely blank. He remembered being concealed in the burlap, suffocating. Being dragged across the halls of his prison, dragged down a flight of stairs. But then?

Light. He had seem lights through the darkness, had heard voices. Voices, he heard them again...Familiar? And he had seen, what had it been? Had it even been real? As he thought, a memory came into focus that couldn't possibly be true. And yet..

No.

He couldn't believe it. He had lacked on to far too much false hope. He couldn't handle more disappointments.

The memory replayed, light in the dark abyss of his mind.

It was so clear, so close. But could it be true?

It was all he wanted, to believe. But the likely hood, no it was impossible.

He hadn't seen him. It was just a figment of his imagination.

An illusion.

He hadn't seen Morgan. The team

He had to be mistaking.

They were not real.

Whatever drive that had once filled him, dissipated. The flutter that he had so suddenly felt, disappeared. And instead of fighting the darkness, he let it consume him.

His family was not there. There was no reason to rush back to Hell.

...

It had been over an hour since Ben had last visited the team. It was erratic behavior, as he had always specified how he would return in ten minutes after each question was asked. And yet he had not returned.

"What do you think he's doing?" JJ questioned, her arm resting on the jut of her knee cap. Her gaze remained trained low to the floor. No one rushed to answer her, as none knew the reason.

"He's a psychopath," Rossi replied, sighing. "When does their behavior ever have a purpose?"

"It's just, I never thought anything like this was possible," Garcia murmured suddenly, her voice quite and muffled as she spoke through her hand. "How can this be happening?"

Morgan felt his face flush as anger once again began to boil inside of him. He didn't understand any of it. Why? WHY? Reid didn't deserve any of this. He couldn't stop himself from yanking loudly against his restraints, making the team jump. Five pairs of eyes gazed at his tensed form.

But Morgan slumped back, allowing his back to rest against the wall. The fight, the anger began to drain away, despair taking it's place. In a strong, but broken voice he said, to no one in particular, "I just don't understand, why is it _always_ Reid?"

Silence.

What was there to say?

...

Ben returned two hours later, carrying a large plastic bag. He did not introduce his arrival or say anything to the team as he walked down the steps and headed to the middle of the circle where Reid lay. They all watched in the bitter silence, their breaths held as they waited for what this psychopath would do next.

He placed the bag next to Reid's head and sat beside his brothers crumpled from. The team watched as he gazed over his brothers crumpled form, contemplating him. Morgan bit back the anger that was welling up inside him, but he couldn't help but think, _I can't wait until I get my hands on you. I'm gonna tear you apart, and m-_

"Hello everyone," Ben said suddenly, cutting off Morgan's thoughts. He sat cross legged, facing Hotch, with Reid's head resting on the curve of his lap. He gazed at them, smiling genially. He didn't resume speaking for a few, long uncomfortable minutes. "You all must be wondering why I did not return after the promised ten minutes, am I correct?"

When no one responded Ben merely continued, "I do hate going off schedule, however I got an idea from my last visit and I think it's gonna make this game...much more interesting." His gaze lingered on Hotch as he spoke. "You see so far, everything has been routine. Question. Answer." He signed. "How is that any fun? I've been planning this game for a long time and it has to be absolutely perfect. So I was thinking, what am I missing?" He placed his finger to his cheek, mimicking the expression of deep thought. "Or better yet. Who is missing all the fun?"

Prentiss knew where this was going, she felt a deep churning in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she was wrong? Her suspicions were reaffirmed and residing despair settled as she watched Ben gesture to Reid. He stroked his long, bony fingers through his brothers hair gently, pulling at the occasional knot.

"I don't think it's fair," He continued. "Reid shouldn't be missing this." He smiled at his unconscious brother subtly rocking him back and forth.

The team was silent. None wanted to know what he would do next.

Ben reached fro the large plastic bag that rested beside him and undid the knots that held the opening tightly shut. When there was enough room he reached inside and pulled out a small black case, and a ball of silvery twine. He set the case down and unraveled the small ball, humming as he did so. He wrapped a good amount around Reid's wrist and tied off the loose end. He did the same for the rest of his extremities until both his arms and legs were secured, and then he rose to his feet tying the loose ends of the wire to hooks in the wall, none had took to notice before now. He huffed when he tied down the last piece and seemed to take a second to admire his handily work.

Reid was now immobilized, restrained by the sharp wire that was cutting gashes in his pale, already battered skin.

The rage reappeared inside Morgan and he jerked at the chains roughly. He succeeding in gaining a sharp look from Hotch, but nothing more.

He sat, watching, unable to save his brother.

Ben moved back to the center of the circle and picked up the black case he had placed on the stone floor. The box clicked as the lid was opened, and Ben's eye's searched it's contents. The team watched in a burning silence, their hearts racing in their chests. The same thought rushing through each of their minds.

_What was the bastard going to do?_

Ben looked up suddenly and smirked at the unsettled expressions of the team. "Suspense right?" He joked, chuckling to himself. "No need to worry. The funs just about to begin."

He closed the case and dropped it the floor, but not before pulling something from inside and concealing it from view. They strained to see what it was. Ben quirked an eye brow, kneeling.

His hands worked efficiently as he did what he intended while effectively hidding the process. Seconds ticked by. Then minutes. It all seemed like an eternity.

Finally Ben's voice reappeared, "Wakey wakey Spence"-JJ cringed-"Time to get up!" Exclaiming he thrusted his hand upward, revealing a syringe. He smiled at the horrified expressions of the team, and couldn't help the sticky chortle that escaped his lips. "Aww don't worry. Little Spencer will be just fine..."

And with that he slammed the needle in Spencer's heart.

**A/N: Aww finally Reid is coming into the story. I love the team, but a fanfic is never any good without the little genius. I can't wait! I hope you guys can't too. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and each and everyone of you are making this process incredibly easy. Shoot me a review and thank you. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Narcanadrena

**A/N: Thank for the reviews. They were all so amazing and I can't believe I have got such an amazing response from all of you. Thank you! ****However, I must apologize: this chapter is incredibly short! It was necessary to end it here, cause the next reveals some stuff I think you are all gonna like. Next update should be sooner. Probably within the next day or so.**

**This authors note is almost longer than the story! But I must add that the drug used in the syringe is a mixture between the drug Adrenaline and Narcan, the one presumed by **aspiegiraffe **(WOW ;).** **This however is not a typical combination but it will be in the story. I just combined the two together and made them one.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

...

Ben threw the needle aside as the effects of the drug took hold. Reid's once motionless body began to buck and jerk uncontrollably. His legs kicked and struggled against the wire, effectively cutting deeper grooves in his exposed skin.

His eyes shot open, blood shot and wide. A piercing scream erupted from his dry lips.

"What did you do to him?!" Morgan cried. "You monster?!"

Ben did not answer, merely admired the scene in front of him. His eyes gleamed as his mouth flashed white. The syringe that he now held, dropped to his side and rolled across the floor.

Emily snatched it to her before anyone else could and read the label. The team watched as her eyes grew wide, and her jaw hung slightly open. Her gaze fell on Reid's convulsing body in enlarged in utter horror, as tears streamed down her face.

**Narcanadrena **

The srynge fell from her hand and shattered on the ground. No one moved. All eyes unmoving from the bucking and pained form of their youngest.

Ben took a seat next to Morgan, ignoring the agents futile attempts to attack him. He leaned his skinny frame back on his arms and sighed. Reid continued to seize and groan and buck. He felt his lips upturn as he laughed.

The fun was just getting started.

...

**Please Review. TBC :)**


	12. Realization

**A/N: Hey everyone, how you guys doing? Well here is another chapter for you all, I hope this begins to provide more insight of what took place when Reid was taken. Thank your all for the review and everything else. I was smiling from ear to ear. Thank you.**

**Please enjoy!**

...

Day 1

...

_He woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open as his body jolted awake. He looked around wildly, his mind racing as he tried to recall the memories of the day before._

_His sight was hazy and not yet focused, but he still perceived his surroundings. _

_Silverly walls lined the small framed room which was illuminated by the many bright florescent lights that littered the ceiling. He looked up, squinting as the lights attacked his eyes. There were too many, and they were all too bright._

_He forced his eyes to further adjust and as his vision cleared, he took time to assess himself. _

_ His nimble frame was bound by leather restrains to the solid floor he was laying on. He pulled against them, but soon gave up as none gave way. There was something on his wrist. At first thought he had believed it to be part of the restraints, but as he looked closer he saw that it was something different._

_It was a device similar to that of a watch, a thin leather bounding wrapped around his wrist; however instead of the normal clock that would rest on the front and show the time, a single number took it's place. A bright green number flashed: 1._

_He theorized the number to mean how many days it had been since he was taken. It frightened him to wonder how high the number would get._

_He shivered, as the thought passed through him and suddenly realized how cold he was. His skin was goose bumped and tinted a paler white then usual, almost blue. He felt a dull pain in his neck, and longed to cradle the area in his restrained arms. His head was pounding._

_What had happened?_

_He tried to think, but everything was blank. He tried to remember and yet no memories could be found. _

_He looked around, desperate for a way out...ANYTHING! But saw only the pale silvery walls that surrounded him. Alone. He felt a sharp pang in his chest at the realization and couldn't help the tears that began sliding down his cheeks. _

_Alone._

_His team, his family was somewhere far away, unaware of what was __occurring. He had been in Vegas...the thought trailed off as realization began sinking in._

_Vegas. He had asked for a few weeks off and had instructed his team not to call him. A mistake that would surely prove fatal. Who ever had taken him, could do God knows what for weeks on end, because no one would be out looking for him._

_He tried to scream, but only a dull whisper that was barely audible escaped his parched lips. He couldn't speak. Couldn't even provide himself solace with the sound of his own voice. What else had this unsub taken away from him?_

_Suddenly, a loud piercing buzz filled the silvery room. Reid doubled over as the noise burned through his skull like fire, he tried screaming once again, knowing full well his attempts were futile. But then resorted to banging his foot against the ground, wanting nothing more then the noise to cease._

_It didn't. With each passing second it seemed to grow louder and louder. _

_Reid's face soddened as tears poured from his eyes. The side of his head and neck felt wet and through the corner of his eyes he could see red falling from his ears._

_The pain was becoming too much, the noise only getting higher and louder. He felt his tense muscles begin to relax as his body succumbed to his unconscious mind. However, before he fell into the blackness he perceived a voice, a deep yet familiar voice through the piercing screech that echoed throughout the room. _

_"Welcome to the game Spencer Reid."_

_It was then that he was lost to the comforting blackness, and he did not register the noise ceasing, or the roar of engines taking it's place. Neither did he feel the motion as the vehicle began to drive off._

_Drive off, leaving his old life behind to enter a new one entirely._

* * *

Bliss.

No evil. No heartache. No pain.

No Ben.

It was during those rare occasions where his situation really didn't seem that bad.

But it did not lasted, as it never did.

Pain.

An un-comprehendible pain had erupted in his chest.

He had felt a feeling like this before, however never had it been this intense.

His body was engulfed in a fire, a white hot burning that he could not escape.

The agony. It was during these moments where Reid longed for everything to just be over.

He did not fight, merely closed his mind, and screamed.

...

It had seemed like an eternity but finally Reid's body ceased to move.

His screams faltered and lingered in the air like a dull echo.

His eyes were wide, and they looked around the room wildly. Reid whimpered as he pulled against the wire, cutting deeper grooves into his wrists

Ben made his move.

He walked over to the center of the circle, smiling as he did so. Reid did not notice him as he neared him, his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Aw, my dear brother is finally joining us." Ben exclaimed excitedly; he took a seat beside Reid and pulled his head into his lap.

The team cringed as they saw the horrified expression that took over the frightened agents face.

Ben peered down at his brothers, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand, "Look around Spence, look at the people who have finally come."

Reid didn't move.

"Oh come on Reid," He said, his tone soft in a way the team had never heard. "Don't be like that. Just take a look. Look who is here."

Still Reid lay motionless.

A low growl erupted form the inside of Ben's throat. Reid quivered and let out a short grasp as Ben's fingers began pulling roughly at his hair. The sweet loving smile remained plastered on the psychos face, his eyes shined demonically. He leaned into Reid and whispered harshly, "You do what I say remember? Don't be getting all willed and defiant on me. You look around _now_ or we will have a repeat of what happened last week."

"Get away from him!" Morgan yelled. Ben ignored him, retaining focus on Reid's face as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

What he has saying to him was unheard by the rest of the team, however that all presumed it wasn't good. Reid had never looked so frightened.

Ben pulled back from Reid, "Look around Spence." Reid made the effort to bring himself into a sitting position, but his head lolled back and fell to the floor.

Garcia gasped, tears steamed down her face.

"Come on, Spencer!"

Reid attempted the motion again, yet the same thing happened. Weakly his hand tugged at the wire holding his extremities in place. He looked up at Ben and began to sob violently.

Ben smirked, "What are you doing Spencer? It's not that hard. Stop being such a baby and look up, damn it!"

Reid cried, but did not attempt to move.

"This is freakin ridiculous," Ben said. He pulled out his gun and waved it in front of Reid's face. The slick metal glinted in the light and caught the young agents attention. "YOU FUCKING LOOK UP, SPENCER! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT HER!" Ben turned his gun to JJ, aiming it directly in her face.

Reid gasped as he finally caught sight of JJ, finally registering her presence. He shifted quickly, moving into an uncomfortable position that would allow him to view the whole room. His glazed eyes crossed over JJ's face and they brightened with realization.

His mouth dropped open. Ben smiled.

"You see her Reid? You see the beautiful Jennifer Jareau," Ben moved closer to Reid and waved the gun in front of his unwavering eyes. "She's here. She is finally here."

JJ couldn't help the tears as they began to stream down her face. Her breath caught in her throat as, for the first time in over a year, she made eye contact with him. The real Spencer Reid.

"Do you remember her Spencer? Remember your feelings for her. Oh how much you used to love this one. You would have done anything for her, what was it that you said? Oh yeah, that's right. I would give my heart for you Jennifer, full with unconditional love. And...I trust you to never break it." Ben smirked as JJ's astonished expression. "Why are you so surprised Jennifer? Didn't he tell you? If I remember before he ever got the chance, you took little Reid here aside and condemned him to the _friend _zone. Ohh. That hurts!" Ben exclaimed, a sour face masking his countenance. "You broke his heart. The boy was crushed! It was pathetic to watch.'I love you as a brother!' you say, and yet..." Ben shrugged and signed, gesturing widely with his arms. "You never noticed. I ripped him from his life, and took his place..." Ben snapped his fingers emphasizing. "Just...like...that."

Reid couldn't really hear the words Ben spoke, as his mind was soeley focused on JJ. Could it be true? Was JJ actually here? It could have been another hallucination, an effect of the drugs. There was bound to be over a dozen different ones coursing through his system. And yet...

"But she's not the only one here Spence. Look around." Ben roughly grabbed Reid's head and jerked it in the direction of Rossi. "Look the old bimbo is here too. Isn't it nice? Look Spence, look at the man you consider as your mentor. Look at him and remember. Remember all the times you cried out for him. Remember all the times you watched him playing chess with _me_, talking. We had a blast, even bounded over a few beers." Ben smirked at Rossi with his next words. "Old Rossi and I have never been closer. Like father and son..."

Rossi. The name echoed in Reid's mind. All those times, all those days where he had watched him with Ben. Watched them together. Watched them bond in a way he himself had never been able to. He had lost his love, and now his mentor. Rossi...

Ben twisted Reid's head towards Emily. "And who do we have now? The daring Emily Prentiss. The woman you had once considered to be your sister. Remember all those days you were gone, remember watching all the fun me and Emily here used to have." Ben leaned in close, whispering, "Remember all those secrets she told me about, all the jumbled up emotions she had let out with me. Shared because, well, frankly I understand her. She trusts me in a way she had never trusted you. Lauren Reynolds? You remember her talking about her? Remember asking her about it, but never getting the truth. How many lies does it take Reid?!" Ben was shouting, exclaiming wildly with his arms. "When are you going to understand that these people don't...care...about...you! When are you going to understand?"

Reid flinched as Ben pulled the gun toward him and pressed it against his chin. He did not cry out, merely whimpered against the hard, cool metal as it was roughly shoved into his throat. He chocked back a sob and waited. Ben brought himself into Reid's face, his nose only inches away from his. As he stared at his brother, analyzed the uncanny similarities of their features, Reid once again saw the difference. He saw the intriquet difference in bone structure, the lighter shade of Ben's hair. The demonic, evil light that illuminated his eyes. A light that did not over take his own.

They were undeniably twins. To a strangers eye, a passerby who merely glanced their way, they were a perfect and indistinguishable copy of the other. But to someone who took a closer look, stopped to really look into each of their faces, a difference was detectable.

It was not impossible, simply took some effort.

The thoughts ran through Reid's mind like lightning. He didn't break his focus, and studied Ben's face for as long as he could until finally the moment was broken, and Ben began whispering something in his ear.

Though Reid did not hear what he was saying. His mind was somewhere far away, somewhere else entirely.

Twins. He thought. Two people whose features are incredibly similar, the same, yet still...not exact. It was then that the pieces finally began coming together.

The torture. All this pain. It was the result of the indifference of his team.

One whole year! One fucking year had passed and still not one of them had seen the difference. Not one of them! He had been subjected to torture after torture, left barley alive in the end.

What had kept him going?

The thought of the team one day coming to save him.

It was illogical really. He had seen the team, in person on many different occasions. Had seen them interacting with Ben and had seen how they laughed more. How they joked, talked and acted freely.

They liked him. Enjoyed having him around. Why wouldn't they? He was smart, not as smart as Reid, but somehow was always able to get the job done. He was handsome, they _were_ twins, gifted with the features of an innocent, young man. And he was fun. He didn't worry about people's approval, didn't have quirks or had trouble in social situations. No. He was funny, confident, and someone the team had no problem accepting.

Anger began to boil inside Reid. ONE FUCKING YEAR! ONE WHOLE YEAR! It was like a chant in his mind. He felt his fists clench. ONE FUCKING YEAR!

He had lost everything, been ripped away from the life he had struggled to build. Had been placed in this torturous hell only to long for the people who had let him down.

It finally was becoming clear.

The team. They couldn't save him. They had proven that to him the minute Ben had taken his place.

He would have to save himself.

He was brought back into the conversation at the sound of a loud scream. Reid snapped his head toward the sound, looking around with full attention.

Morgan. Ben hovered over him, his gun jammed tightly in his stomach. Garcia was crying, screaming, pleading with Ben to stop. To not hurt her baby.

_Why hadn't she done the same for me?_

Ben was yelling, and finally Reid realized it was at him. "...Listen now! Or I will shoot this piece of trash! Do you hear me Spencer?!" He bellowed, snapping the gun out of safety.

Reid nodded and stared into his brothers face attentively. He did not look at Morgan.

"That's better." He sighed, moving away from the dark agent. "Now where to begin."

Reid didn't dare rip his gaze away from Ben in fear of looking at Morgan.

Morgan.

It was the most painful knowing that he was here. Reid had opened up to Morgan, trusted him, relied on him. Called him a friend, a best friend. A brother even. It was during those days, when the torture had just been to much, the pain to extreme to overcome, he would think of Morgan. Think of all the happy memories they had made over the years. It relieved the agony and sometimes would even bring a smile to his face. There were times, so many times, where Reid had longed for everything to be over. Yearend for the day where Ben would just go too far and his body would give out and he could finally welcome the sweat release of death. There had been times where he had been given the choice, to end it all. A small act of mercy on Ben's part, and he had come ever so close to accepting. The knife had been on his heart.

But he hadn't. He fought against the desire, and remembered to have strength. If not for himself but for the family he would surely return to. For the friends and loved ones he had left behind. He had fought. Morgan's friendship, his love had gotten him through the hardest times.

Reid couldn't stop the tears that streaked down his face as Ben spoke. He listened to the recount of times where his friend had let him down. Had accepted _Reid's_ new demeanor and attitude, had even enjoyed his company more. He listened to his brother speak of how Morgan, the man whom he had considered to be his brother, had failed him.

Reid felt all his love for this man drift away and be replaced with an eternal burning rage and anger, he believed never would subside.

For the first time in over a year, Reid looked over at Morgan. They locked eyes.

Reid saw the sadness and the heartbreak, the guilt in Morgan's eyes. The frustration and the pain he felt. The undeniable shame.

"I'm so sorry Reid," Morgan said suddenly, in a soft broken voice. "I'm so sorry."

Something inside Reid broke at that moment. A piece of his heart seemed to crumble, fall away. His breath began coming out heavy as the anger from inside him began to dissipate and disappointment took it's place.

His face contorted as he began to sob, his body shook. Anger. He longed to feel that anger again. That power. But it had come and gone in the blink of an eye and heartache, disappointment had taken it's place.

Tears were streaming down Morgan's face. And as Reid finally looked around, he saw that the rest of his team was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Reid." Morgan said again, his voice shaky and unsteady.

His words seemed so distant. They had been spoken and Reid had heard them, yet they meant nothing to him. Not any more.

Reid turned away from his team, closed his eyes, and cried.

**A/N: Awww poor Reid. I loved writing him in (FINALLY) but it seems everything had taken a turn for the worst, the better? I guess it depends on how you look at it. So he's back, awake, and now the team have a game to finish. Did you forget? I hope you guys enjoyed. I would appreciate a review (It makes me write faster and apparently ^ longer), your feedback, and criticism. Thank you for the support.** **Till next time.**

**Please review. Thank you. :)**


	13. Coward

**Hey everyone! I really apologize for the long, ridiculously extensive wait. Has it been that long? Gosh when I first began writing on this site, I made a promise: DO NOT TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! I really hate it when people do that. But what can I say. This past week, 2 WEEKS :0 (AHHH), have been well, lets just say gotten out of control. Fanfiction hadn't really been my main priority (don't kill me). **

**For this story, I have been trying to get back in the groove but it hasn't been to easy. My goal is to make this a pretty long, or good sized chapter, but I have to see where this goes. For those who are sticking with me, have commented, reviewed, fav/added...I LOVE YOU GUYS! Just doing that really makes my day. Now I better quit stalling or this authors note will be longer then the story :/**

**:) Comment, review, critique; feed back please. **

**Please Enjoy and review!**

...

Day Two

...

_He woke up once again, in a new place entirely. He was no longer bound, and the lights that filled the small room were dim. His head ached, his ears burned like fire. He pushed his tired, pained body into a sitting position and looked around. Beneath him, was a small, thin mattress._

_The room he was now in was larger then the last. Walls were brown bricked, and the floor was a dull stone. There were no windows and the only light came from the few lights that cluttered the ceiling. The room was bare and though it was large enough to move around in, felt suffocating. The only other "furniture" inside besides the mattress were three small buckets along the side wall. One was labeled "bathroom", and the others "Food" and "water". It felt reduced to living like an animal. _

_What kind of psychopath is doing this to me?! _

_The only "__entrance" or "exit" he could see was a small trap door in the ceiling, much to far for him to reach. He pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so, and tried to reach the small door. he stretched as high as he could, but knew, no matter how hard he tried, he would never reach it._

_Falling back to the floor, trying to calm his racing heart, Reid took deep breaths. His head dropped in his hands as the tears fell from his cheeks. The pain in his head was nothing compared the the fear that was raising inside him. _

_The fear of his future, the fear of the unknown. _

_Why had he been taken and by whom, and what was this psychopath planning on doing to him?_

* * *

"So...Agent Hotchner, what is your response?" Ben inquired suddenly, teeth flashing as he peered at the Unit Chief. "Do you know the correct answer?"

Hotch looked up his eyes slightly wide with surprise. _Response? Could he be talking about..._

"The Khan case Aaron. What happened on the Khan case?" Ben crouched in front of Hotch and smirked when he didn't answer.

"What...nothing to say?" Ben pressed. "Don't have a response?"

Hotch said nothing and stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his gaze unwavering to look at the psychopath in front of him.

"We both know what will happen if you don't say anything. Do you really want"-Ben cocked his head toward Reid-" this to be your fault?"Ben pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his brother, his gaze never leaving Hotch. He patted the inside on his pocket for emphasis as he sat down.

Hotch let his gaze meet Ben's, his fists clenched. "You didn't want to save the boy," Hotch said finally, each word burning like acid as they left his mouth. "You wanted to sacrifice his life for the others."

The anger inside him was like fire, it fueled his need, his desire for revenge. Never before had Hotch ever wanted to kill someone as much as he did now. He would find a way, no matter what happened. Ben was as good as dead. If not for Reid, to satisfy his need for revenge, then for himself.

Ben sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, he pulled his hand away from his pocket. "Good very good. You get another point. What does that make it now? 4? Oh wait Agent Rossi asked for a hint." Ben smiled cooly. The old profile ignored his gaze, however the look in his eyes revealed everything he was feeling. He was the reason they didn't have 4 points. It was his fault Reid was missing 3 fingers. It would be his fault if the team didn't win the game.

_It's my fault. _The words rang in his head over and over again. Taunting him. _My fault. _He had let them all down.

The room fell silent. An uncomfortable whole consuming silence that was suffocating. It seemed like an eternity until it was finally broken.

Ben snickered suddenly. The team couldn't help but look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were plastered in their usually devilish smile. But it was unusual to see thin laughing in this way. It was all too familiar.

Every since they had been taken, ever since Ben had held the gun to Garcia's head and everything had changed. Ever since Reid, the real Reid had been reintroduced to them. Ben had seemed like a monster, the insanity he was portraying.

The other agents sustained their composure, even Garcia held firm. However, some, Emily, couldn't help but feel the familiar pang of guilt and shame well inside her at the sight of him. He persisted to laugh, his long skinny arms held his sides tightly. It almost seemed as though he would fall over.

It was the same laugh she had grown to love about him over the year he had secretly taken Reid's place. When she had fallen for his deception, blinded by his lies and disguise, she had grown fond of Reid's many 'new' quirks.

That laugh had bee one of them.

Adorable. Innocent. Lovable.

It had been Reid's laugh. Reid's awkward, lovable laugh. The same laugh that Ben possessed now. The same laugh she had loved.

Between excited giggles, Ben huffed, "You are all so stupid!" He held his stomach tighter. "Really! Stupid!" He sighed, chuckling softly now. "You all think this is going to end well, don't you? Admit it. You think that your gonna answer all my questions, know everything. Or know enough to get the five points and get out of here. Right? That's what you think. But"-he scoffed, furrowing his brow-"Think about it. I have been waiting for this moment for a _long_ time. I have planned, I have lied and deceived, and I have waited. Don't any of you dare think that you will get out of here on top." Ben paused, his smile fell away from his face, replaced with a cold dark expression.

"I have deceived and tricked you people for over a year. I out smarted FBI's best. I took away the little genius, that little piece of shit you all claim to love an adore so much. And took his place. I have taken every possible measure to ensure I won't get caught. I can see it in your eyes. The hope. You all, for some reason, believe you will find away to get out of this and save the day. Save Reid..."

Ben let his voice trail off and gazed around the room at the other agents. His eyes fell to Hotch in the end. He shook his head and laughed at the dark and enraged expression of the Unit Chief.

"Arrogant. That's the word. You are al so arrogant for believing in your abilities and skills. Especially you Aaron, I can see it in your eyes. You still believe that your going to kill me in the end, that your going to win." Ben smiled cooly. He placed his hand on his pants pocket, and slid it inside the fabric. He pulled out a dark blade and flicked it open. "I am in control of what happens."

Moving forward, Ben crouched in front of Hotch and placed the knife in front of him. The sliver blade lay glinting on the cool stone floor free for the taking.

Hotch did not move nor look away from Ben's sadistic expression.

"What? Don't want it?" Ben played, smirking. "Come on?"

"What are you trying to accomplish Ben?" A small voice asked suddenly. The team looked around in surprise at the source. Ben stood and walked over to his brother. Reid looked up as he approached, his eyes narrowed from fear, frustration and probably a dozen other emotions he was feeling. But his face remained calm, expressionless. Dark. Dead. What had happened to the life, the light inside the young man?

"What?" Ben asked, his voice seemed unsteady.

"I said what are you trying to accomplish?" Reid repeated simply, his eyes staring in Ben's. His voice rasped with the words, they were barley above a whisper.

Ben frowned a little at the question. He seemed honestly surprised. "What...Reid, what are you talking about?"

Reid's head lolled from the awkward position he was restrained in. His arms were still suspended by the wire and the deep grooves being cut in his wrists continued to flow with blood. The others noticed the slight quivers of his arms as they worked to ease some of the pain. Blood was everywhere.

The skin that wasn't covered in blood, bruised, or hidden by scraps of clothing was whiter then usual, and tinted a sickly palish white. The area around his eyes was almost a dark purple, making his emaciated face look sullen and sunken in.

The bandage on his hand, was now soaked from all the blood. The crimson liquid pooled beneath him. It seemed to be too much, how Reid was still alive was amazing. It would be soon, without a change. Without wounds being treated, the blood flow being stooped, the pain ceased it would be an impossibility for Reid to make it another day.

"You have been doing this to me for the past year." Reid struggled. "I have survived, or you have kept me alive, I don't know. But I stopped caring months ago. You have always wanted me to feel pain, but everything that happens to me now, I no longer feel." He paused as a tremor shook his body. His eyes squeezed shut as his body tensed. The others watched in useless silent fascination, as their youngest suffered, unable to help. "You will not win this game because you have already lost."

The frown on Ben's face depend with confusion. His browed furrowed. _Lost? _He thought,anger began raising inside him. Hatred. That smug look on Reid's face, the way he...resisted him. _He thinks he's better than me. Thats it. That's what he has always thought. He's nothing. I always win in the end. ALWAYS. I'm in control. He just needs to see that again._

Morgan knew what Reid was doing and his heart fell from the realization. His brother, his best friend, was giving up. To Ben it seemed he was defying him, fighting back strong against everything that was inflicted on him. But Morgan knew. He could see it, in the way Reid's eyes no longer shinned, in the dead expression that had become the sole emotion on his face, he knew. Reid would push Ben too far, anger him where the rational of prolonging his suffering would be but a dull echo, and he would go to far and end it. And Reid would be free. One thing was for sure, it wasn't Ben who had lost, but the team. If Reid was to die, it would not be by Ben, but of their ignorance.

It was their fault.

"You little fucking piece of shit!" Ben yelled, disguising his utter fascination with the situation. It had occurred to him what Reid was doing, trying to send him over the edge. Almost it had worked. But he to was a genius, maybe not by IQ standards, but of the many new ways he discovered as ways to torture his brother. This was just another new method. "LOST. _LOST!_ I never loose!" Ben saw then the spark of hope that flashed in the young man's eyes and knew he had been right. He smiled inside, knowingly.

Maybe Reid had gone to far. Maybe this time it would be all over. The end... But for once those words sounded like a gift, a desire he now craved. He didn't go to far, maybe he hadn't gone far enough. Life no longer had an appeal, the team was no longer there to fight for survival. He was alone, and he no longer wanted to suffer. The end... Maybe this time, just maybe..

"You no longer feel? What kind of bull shit is that? You feel everything that I do to you. EVERYTHING."

JJ looked upon the situation in utter horror. _Reid. _She thought. _What, what are you doing? _her eyes clouded with tears, and she felt the warm liquid stream down her face. Who was she kidding, she knew.

"You ask what I'm trying to accomplish? You know what I'm fucking trying to accomplish!"

Garcia couldn't help the sobs that shook her body. She tried to muffle her cries, but they persisted. She didn't know if they would ever stop. She didn't want to cry any more. It was the last thing she wanted to do and the last thing the team needed. She wanted to be strong for Reid. She wanted to stop crying and diver the situation away from her baby boy. For once in her life, Penelope Garcia wanted, no, was determined to be brave.

"I've beeb busting my ass for the past year. I have taken every measure, done everything I can to ensure you suffer from every single thing that I do to you. Don't you dare tell me that you don't feel anything!"

_What have you done! Reid what have you done! _Rossi thought, his mind racing. His heart ached. He knew what would happen.

"Maybe you just haven't learned your lesson yet. Felt enough pain? Is that it?"

Emily pulled against her chains frantically, her eyes streaming. _Maybe I can...maybe I can, _She thought frantically. She pulled and bucked and planned to save Reid, but deep down knew it was futile.

"Maybe I should just end it."

_FINALLY! _Reid thought, almost celebrating. _FINALLY!_

Ben pulled out the gun from inside his shirt. He unhitched the safety and smiled. "Yeah maybe that's it."

For once in his life, Hotch was at lost for words, a plan. He sat watching, horror struck. Unmoving to do or say anything to prevent the inevitable.

Ben pointed the gun forward, smiling at the renewed light in his brothers eyes. He placed his finger on the trigger and...

"STOP!"

Ben grinned. _This should be interesting. _Turing around he faced the frightened face of the bubbly blond, Penelope Garcia. The team looked at her in shock.

"What?" Ben pressed, tapping his gun against his neck.

"Don't do it! Please!" Garcia felt her her heart jump inside her throat. Her voice shook, her body as well. Never had she ever been so afraid in her life. "I'm begin you. Please don't..."

Ben chuckled inwardly keeping her enraged expression in check. "And why not?"

Garcia hiccuped as she cried, frantically trying to regain composure. "Please..."

"Well aren't you brave Miss Garcia. I must say I am surprised to see this side of you. Never thought you had a back bone."

_What are you doing!? _Morgan thought. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Brave," Ben continued. He got an idea. "And what _cowards_ you all are. None of you, except you of course, try to save my little bro over here. I must say, I am a bit disappointed.

_WHAT DID YOU DO!? Reid screamed. __WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO!?_

"Only one of this so called family is brave enough..."Ben trailed off suddenly. "No that won't do..."

He turned and walked over to where Hotch sat, the knife still positioned in the same spot as before. He leaned down and picked it up, smirking. Hotch growled and thrashed against his chains.

"I guess I should have put this a little closer so, you know, you could have used it," Ben chastised joking. "Oh well." He walked over to Garcia and pulled something from his pocket. A key. He went about unlocking her restraints.

Garcia didn't move. Didn't breath. What had she done? She couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

The chains rattled as they hit the ground and Garcia was pushed forward towards the center of the circle. Ben chuckled when she yelped from hitting the floor. It surprised them all when He handed Garcia the knife. He took a step back, gun cocked, aimed at JJ's heart.

Garcia trembled. She no longer tried to stop the tears from falling. What had she done?

"Cut him loose." Ben said simply. Garcia hesitated and looked down at the knife. From behind her, she heard been take an exasperated breath. Before he could say another word, she cut away the restraints around Reid's wrists and ankles. He dropped to the ground in a pained thud.

"I'm so sorry Reid. I love you." Gracia whispered when the last of the wires were cut away. Reid said nothing nor met her needing glance.

"Good." Ben said. "Now cut away his shirt."

"What?" Garcia asked, confused. She turned to look at him.

Ben grinned, "I said cut away his shirt." Garcia didn't move.

JJ yelled as the gun was suddenly pushed into the side of her head. "Do it."

Garcia cried harder, but did. The knife slid easily through the tattered fabric, and once she had cut all the way through she pushed the pieces aside and away from his chest. It was out of fear, that little action. And once his chest was fully bare and exposed she regretted doing what she had done.

"Now," Ben began, he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "Carve the words "Coward" in his chest.

**You see that little box under the screen? If you read this story, somewhat enjoyed, please give me your ****thoughts. It would be much appreciated! Anything makes my day :). Hope that you all enjoyed and the next chapter should be up much sooner then this one was, hopefully :).**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. It's Okay

**Hey Guys! Before anything else I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who have read, commented, critiqued, reviewed, followed/faved...MUCH APPRECIATED! I feel like I can't say it enough. For you guys to take the time out and just give me a paragraph, a sentence, a word even, anything,... absolutely makes my day. It's nice to know there are people out their enjoying what I've have done. SO THANK YOU!**

**I felt so bad about not updating in such a long time, I thought I'd try and get back into the groove. Here is the next chapter, not as long as the last, but hope you enjoy!**

**Please review and Enjoy!**

Garcia's hands shook as she held the knife over Reid's body. No longer did she try to hinder the tears that fell from her eyes, the sobs that escaped her lips. Her mind was spinning, she felt sick as bile rose in her throat.

What had she done? Had she saved Reid or had intervening only make things worse?

She couldn't help but feel tremendous guilt, and her fear only increased with every moment. She felt like she couldn't breath, like she was suffocating. Her heart thudded madly in her chest.

"We're waiting." Ben pressed. Garcia didn't know what to do, she didn't move and squeezed her eyes shut. JJ cried out from behind her as Ben forced the butt of his gun into her temple. Garcia listened, her body shook, but she did not move.

"Come on!" Ben yelled. "Would you just do it already?" Garcia cried harder, quivering when JJ cried out once more. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. Not to Reid. Not to her baby. She had done enough to him, he was in enough pain, would he survival any more?

Garcia opened her eyes when everything around her went quiet. She stared into Reid's face, wishing he would meet her gaze. But he wouldn't and he hadn't since she had arrived. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes glassy. His face lacked any emotion, expressionless.

"DO IT!" Ben roared. Garcia didn't dare turn around. Didn't dare move. Breath. "I said, DO IT!" But once again she did not listen. It wasn't that she was defying him, but that her own fear struck her petrified.

But then...

A shot rang out. Some one screamed.

"You fucking do it before I kill someone...else."

Everything around her seemed to dissolve into oblivion. She focused solely on Reid, and denied the truth of Ben's words. If she succumbed to the truth and discovered who that bullet had hit, it would kill her. Possibly kill them all.

Some one would die...someone else?

The knife hoover over Reid's chest, his frail battered body. _No _She thought _I __can't. I can't do this._

Her arm's went weak and fell to her side, the blade followed suit. "I can't do this." She cried. "Please don't make me do this."

She couldn't see Ben's face, but a smile resided. He chuckled softly. "Tsk tsk. Well that surely wont do."

"Please." Garcia begged, tears streamed like a current down her face. "Please I beg you. He's been through enough."

Ben sighed. "Miss Garcia. You either do this, or I put another bullet in Agent Morgan over here." He cocked the gun. "Your choice."

_Morgan_. She thought. _He shot...Morgan._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-BC ID DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING ;)-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She gripped the handle tightly, turning her knuckles white. She brought the blade back over his chest and closed her eyes. This wasn't a game anymore, had it ever been? It was a matter between life and death. She had to do this, if not for herself, but the others. They would die if she didn't.

A loud cry of frustration echoed through the small room, suddenly. Garcia didn't recognize it as her own. "I can't!" She shrieked. "I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!" She threw the knife down and threw her face in her hands, screaming and crying.

They would all die, everyone last person that she loved, all because of her.

"It's okay."

Garcia looked up in shock, gasping when she finally met Reid's hazel gaze. He smiled slightly, upturning his lips just the slightest, seemingly trying to reassure her.

She smiled back through her tears, knowing that this, that he knew, that she knew, that this needed to happen.

The smile didn't leave his face, when she picked up the knife, nor did it reach his eyes. His eyes remained dull, glassy, blank. Bare of any emotion, any life. But he stared at her, staring deep. The intensity of it, he seemed to be seeing inside her, staring inside sole.

"Do it." He said again. "It's okay."

It was what Garcia needed as to proceed. She nodded, hindering her sobs, swallowing her pain. Taking control.

"Now!" Ben yelled. "Or someone..." But his words were lost to oblivion. For one last moment, Garcia retained Reid's gaze and she nodded, swallowing. Reid stared back, eyes reddening.

"Do it." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Garcia lowered the knife towards his chest until the tip touched his skin.

Reid looked away, his face once again becoming expressionless as Garcia began carving the 'C'.

She could see it in his eyes: she was killing him.

"I'm so sorry Reid. I'm so sorry."

But she didn't stop.

**Please Review.**

**PEACE**


	15. Nothing Left

**Hey everyone! Sorry once again fro the long wait. Been away. **** I was looking over this stories outline, and YOWZA! Reid is in for a heck of a lot WHUMPT! Hope you guys don't mind, but Reid isn't in the clear yet.**

**Also for my other stories, I have been getting some questions on when I will update them, "Phone Call" and "Fanfiction Addiction". For PC, my goal is to have that updated pretty soon, just haven't found the time (excuses, excuses). But I promise I will get it done. For FA, please bare with me. I should get an update out in the near future, but don't hold me too it, cuz I don't want to rush into anything and mess it all up. **

**For the readers who have no idea what these stories are and probably stopped reading this freakishly long authors note by now, don't be afraid to check them out. You never know...**

**Okay, enough with the self promotion and stalling, am I going to get to this story or what? Man I really just feel like chattering today. I...Yada, yada, yada. Enough!**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, fav/follows! You make the sun shine on a rainy day...**

**And thank you to** TransIsMyLife** for being my HUNDREDTH FOLLOWER! Never thought I could do it! Thanks everyone!**

**TO THE STORY!**

...

Day: Seven

...

_The number on his watch flashed seven. The lights had been gone on five. And they had not come back on since. The room felt __suffocating, the darkness only adding to that feeling._

_It was silent, always. It was the small shuffling of footsteps, the creaking of the metal bucket, his own voice, that gave him some sense of reality. _

_It had been seven days. Seven long, endless, dark days. He yearned for light, yearned to see the sun in the sky, to feel the warmth of sunlight all over his face and body. He desperately wanted to see, to be resurrected from this dark lonely place. _

_He wanted to see his team, his mother. To be held in her warm loving arms. _

_He wanted to go home._

_Whoever had taken him, had found a way to make him feel alone, yet never truly alone. When the number on his wrist device had turned to three, Spencer had run out of food and water. He had thought then that that would be it. With in the next days he would perish from the gnawing pain of starvation and then be taken by dehydration. _

_But day four had come around and some time during the night, or at least when he had fallen asleep, someone had refilled both his water and food buckets. And, in some sick, twisted way, the unsub had preserved his life for another three days, until the same occurrence had taken place, and his buckets had been refilled once more._

_It was a vicious, cruel and unnerving cycle. And it would happen every three days. Or maybe it wouldn't..._

_Reid couldn't decide which he preferred._

* * *

Reid moaned when Garcia finally pulled the knife away from his chest, thanking God it was finally over. He closed his eyes, and inhaled sharply as the cool air burned the open wounds. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning and burning. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care that he was giving Ben the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Defying Ben was a loosing battle, it was _always _a loosing battle, that fact had never been more crystal clear.

Garcia screamed when she pulled away from Reid's bleeding body. She dropped the knife, causing a small clatter to echo through the quiet room. Her hands shook and her body quivered as she sobbed. Both hands were stained in warm, red blood. Reid's blood. She didn't dare look at Reid, didn't dare look at anyone. She threw her head in her hands, no longer caring, and shrieked. Fingers pulled roughly at her shoulders, Ben's long bony fingers, but she did not resist. She felt herself being dragged across the floor away from Reid, heard the familiar clanking of the chains, and felt the eerily familiar feel of metal on her battered skin. The click of the lock, the patter of footsteps, the slam of the door.

Ben was gone.

The room was engulfed in an eerie silence, broken by the muffled sobs of Garcia. No one dared say a word to her, knowing full well that this was something she would not come back from. Hurting Reid was an act so unthinkable, unimaginable, unjust, and for it to be preformed by such a sweet loving person like Garcia. It was an act of cruelty, self preservation? It had saved the life of a loved one, only to cost that of another? And act that would eternally scared one who has suffered far too much. An act that killed, slaughtered, her innocence and forever changed who she had always been.

As far as she knew, Ben had won and there was nothing left inside her, she felt hallow, empty, for him to take away.

...

Ben smiled as he watched Garcia work, her small hands moving carefully and slowly was they dragged the blade across Reid's skin. He watched his brother moan and struggle to get away. To free himself of this torture. The sensation of pure pleasure returned, his heart thudded loudly in his chest as his body prickled with excitement and ecstasy. He exhaled loudly, his fingers gripping his arms tightly as he observed.

The word was almost legible. C-O-W-A. Garcia finished the 'a', crying heavily, and moved on to the 'r'. Reid whimpered silently, his glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling in submission. Ben couldn't help the delight that welled inside him. Finally, after all this time, the look in his brother's eye was prominent. The small remaining spark inside him was finally dying, if not already dead. He had done it!

Reid had given up. He wanted to die, just wanted everything to end. There was nothing holding him to this world, this existence. Nothing. Ben had taken his career, his home, his friends...there was nothing left...

Or was there?

**Please review. This chapter is quite short (don't hate me). The next update should be out soon. Cross your fingers. Thanks :)**


	16. Just a Friendly Competition

**A/N: SO a few changes gonna happen throughout the next few chapters in hopes of making this more interesting. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free. I don't want to bore anyone or make this story redundant. Is this story getting boring? Please give me feedback. If your suggestion fits the story, and I am able to write it in, I certainly will. Thanks for all the review, follows, favs. Much appreciated guys!**

...

Day Nineteen

...

_Nothing._

_For the past what?, 3 weeks? absolutely nothing had occurred._

_The room had stayed dark, cold, and exceptionally empty. The unsub had retained the pattern of refilling his food and water every three days. Reid both dreaded and yearned for those days. For the opportunity to fight back, attempt to escape, Anything._

_However, no matter how hard he tried, the unsub remained a mystery, always managing to slip in and out of his small prison unnoticed. _

_That frightened Reid._

_He had been trapped for so long now, he felt his mind fading and his body reverting back to it's basic and primitive instincts. He no longer yearned for his mother, his friends, though he thought of them. He yearned to survive. Craved the idea of one day __escaping, no longer being held captive._

_At this point, all he wanted, was to be free._

_._

_Night and day were no longer distinguishable; it was always dark. It no longer mattered._

_Eat. _

_Sleep._

_It seemed to be all he did anymore. _

_He felt himself slipping, crossing a line he knew he wouldn't be able to come back from. Ever?_

_He felt himself loosing who he was, he dwelled the moments when he surely would give into temptation and finally succumb to utter insanity. Complete insanity._

_He had not totally lost it yet. Yet._

_But then came the day, this day. Day 19, where something changed. He had fallen asleep, only to find the number had changed. He had found that something else had changed as well._

_The room was no longer empty. He walked along side the walls, as he usually did, tracing his fingers in the dirty brick to find that something had been put inside with him. Something sleek, and smooth. Shaped like a box. _

_It was the first time, in what seemed like an eternity, did Reid finally reach into his mind and form a coherent thought._

_Television._

_Thats what it was, wasn't it?_

_He had touched it some more, further affirming his suspicion. His fingers grazed over it's edges, ran over and felt every inch._

_He looked for buttons, for wires, anything remotely diverse and intricate to occupy his interest._

_Nothing._

_Soon his interest in this mysterious television faded, and Reid leaned back on his heels just staring blindly in the darkness, pretending to watch a show._

_..._

_Day Twenty_

_..._

_Staring. Just staring._

_That's all he could do._

_He pretended the television was on, pretended to be back at home watching his favorite show. What was it again? He strained to think, remembering seemed to be so difficult now. Doctor Who. He felt himself smile slightly and warm at the thought. And who had he watched it with?_

_Garcia! The memories of late night Doctor Who marathons came back to him and suddenly Reid felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Thought he would never feel again._

_It was a sensation that he missed, craved to feel again. _

_Happiness._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and held onto the memory, wanting to never let it go._

_It filled the void that was filling inside him, the emptiness. Why had he pushed these memories away, how had he almost forgotten?_

_Never let it go. He smiled, remembering another moment in which he and Garcia had stayed up for the whole weekend, just laughing at the Doctor._

_Laughing. _

_He missed laughing, missed hearing the sound of Garcia laugh and seeing her wide, bright, radiant smile._

_And as quickly as that feeling had come, it had left and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness Reid knew would remain._

_He hadn't cried since he had arrived, had managed to hold on to that little shard of dignity, and yet, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. _

_Couldn't hold back the __sobs. He had held everything in for far to long. He was alone, in an endless darkness, indefinitely._

_Why not cry?_

_At that every moment, the television turned on._

* * *

_The bar was packed tonight, filled to the brim with males, females, and anything over and in-between._

_It was extremely lucky when Morgan and Reid found a seat amongst the sea of people._

_Before he even hit the chair, Morgan had managed to get phone numbers from four beautiful girls. He smiled at the lopsided phone numbers muddled on the napkins, before stuffing them in his jean pocket._

_He grinned at Reid's incredulous expression._

_"You know you want it?" Morgan teased, cocking his head to the side. "You want the secret, you know you do."_

_Reid huffed, "Secret? What the secret of attracting whores and sluts. Yeah, no thanks." He reached forward and took a large drink of his beer. Morgan frowned._

_"Kid, you okay? What's that talk all about?" _

_"Talk? You think this is talk? Derek listen, if I wanted to go home with any of these woman, I could. If we wanted to see who could go home with more phone numbers tonight, I would beat you by a landslide. I'm just...not in the mood."_

_Morgan sat up, his jaw hanging slightly open. "Oh I see. Well kid, if thats how you feel, then how about a little friendly competition. Who ever can get more phone number before this place closes, officially is the smoothest guy."_

_"...'officially is the smoothest guy.'" Reid repeated, mockingly. "Yeah, no thanks. How about a bet. Hundred bucks to see who gets more with in the next hour. You game?"_

_Morgan smiled, standing up form the table. He stuck his hand out for Reid to shake. "It's so on."_

* * *

"Anyone..._bored _yet?" Ben sighed. He ran his long fingers through his brown curls and yawned. "So what's the score so far? 1? 2?" He looked around at the team for a response. "Anyone?"

"3." Emily said cooly.

"3?" Ben repeated, imitating Emily's hard expression and tone. "3 out of 4 questions, correct. That's pretty good. You ready for 6 more? Gosh what a number, so many chances to answer questions.._incorrectly."_

Ben turned to Reid, who had been silent. The wounds on his chest were deep, ugly, and would scar nicely. COWARD. Now little Spencer could never forget it! He would _reward_ Garcia later on.

He made a _tsk tsk _sound with his lips and sighed once again. "What to do? What to do?" He gazed around the room. "It's just so hard to think, what can I do? What torture can be so horrible to little Reid hear that it out ranks, little Garcia's? Huh?"

Garcia whimpered, and curled into herself further.

"Man, I am actually stumped." Ben admitted. "Any of you have an idea?"

Not surprisingly, no one offered any suggestions.

"Very well. Let's just sit here and I don't know..." Ben pulled out his switch blade. "...cut Spencer's tongue out. Sounds fair?"

The other's screamed and protested.

"That's what I thought," Ben replied, snapping the blade shut and stowing it back inside his pocket. "Now someone give me a damn idea!"

Morgan spoke up, "Ask me a question. I haven't had a... turn yet."

Ben turned to Morgan, and smiled cooly. "Yes Agent Morgan, your right. And you know, now that I think of it, a great question has just come to mind.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He would not be intimidated by Ben.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan..."Ben tapped his cheek for emphasis. "You are going to be a whole lot of fun.

* * *

_He watched Morgan hopping from girl to girl __receiving phone numbers, slaps and drinks to the face left and right. He was a wet, but handsome hot mess, desperately working to prove his sexuality by outscoring Reid and claim the hundred bucks._

_Was it working?_

_So far exactly fifteen minutes had passed and Morgan had received approximately seven phone numbers from both woman...and men. At this point, he didn't seem to care. Reid watched him carefully, never moving from his seat at the bar, drink in hand._

_He was enjoying this far to much to miss._

* * *

"Come on little brother...sit up!" Ben yelled.

Reid groaned in response.

"Come on Spencer, I know your not going to want to miss this!" Ben unraveled the wire from around his wrist and ankles and pushed Reid into a sitting position. He held him roughly in his hands, keeping him upright when he began to sway.

"Don't fall over Spence, or I shoot someone," Ben threatened, unclasping his hands roughly from around Reid's arms. Reid doubled over to throw up, but did not hit the floor. "Nice," Ben replied sarcastically. His face contorted in disgust at the sight of the bile that dripped to the floor. Seeing as he hadn't eaten in a long time, he began dry heaving, spitting up stomach acid and the small amount of food that remained in his stomach. "Ok gross. Finish that up and pay attention ok? I know your going to remember this!"

* * *

_Reid took another sip, and sighed. Morgan was on girl number 14 with only ten more minutes to go. Reid chuckled. He tried to hide the smile when Morgan came over._

_"Kid, how many you got? You have been sitting here for the whole night."_

_"A few. Don't worry. You better keep going," Reid gestured to his watch. "Tick tock. Only a few more minutes."_

_"Morgan smirked as he turned away. He didn't see Reid flip him off or hear him say "*****..." under his breath._

_Morgan was such an idiot. He really was._

_He snorted at the sight of him getting a hard smack to the face by one of the girls, he was trying to hit on, forgetting he had already gotten her number. _

_Three more minutes to go. He ordered another drink._

_He would win. He already knew, he was just counting down the seconds._

* * *

Reid finally stopped dry heaving, much to Ben's dismay. As much as he didn't like throw up (who does? Its nasty!) he liked seeing his brother holding his stomach, desperately gaping for air. It gave him a rush.

However, now that everyone was paying their full, undivided attention...It seemed like the perfect time to get back in the groove of things.

"Now agent Morgan, remember that night you and _Reid _went to the bar, after that long case in Mississippi. It was a real busy night, and all you really wanted to do was hang out, relax, and have a drink with your "boy", as you had said." Ben gaged slightly. "Well do you remember what we did that night? What was it again..."

* * *

_Morgan rushed over to Reid, just as the clock struck twelve. A huge smile was plastered all over his handsome face; he couldn't seem to contain it. He took the empty seat next to Reid, and ordered another drink. His face was a deep red, and darkened ovals stained his shirt under his large, muscular arms. _

_"18." Morgan produced proudly. He pulled the napkins from his back pocket and threw them down on the counter. _

_Reid took another drink, saying nothing._

_"Come on kid, how many you get. You couldn't have beat that?" Morgan laughed. Reid put down his drink, and raised an intrigued eyebrows at his friends confidence. he pursed his lips, working to hide the smile that desperately wanted to present itself._

_"18? Really?" Reid reached into his back pocket, pulling out an even larger stack of napkins. "Count again."_

_Morgan's eyes went wide, his jaw went slack. He didn't say, do, or even breath for about five minutes straight. Even when he began sputtering, gesturing madly, yelling even, his shock and disbelief still remained._

_A whole ten minutes passed before he formed a coherent sentence, and even then it still wasn't too..._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" Morgan bellowed. His fingers raced through Reid's small pile madly, counting desperately. He sat back in his seat when he finished, the number still not fully comprehendible._

_"How many?" Reid pressed, lightly._

_"21." Morgan replied simply, still dazed. "You got 21."_

_Reid flicked through his piled carelessly, "It would seem so."_

_Finally Morgan seemed to shake off his shock. He pulled out his wallet, took out 1 bill and handed it to Reid. "I don't know how you did it. But nice going." Morgan clapped him on the back._

_Reid smiled. "Here the lease I can do is buy you a drink." He got the bartenders attention and ordered them another round of beers._

_Morgan smiled and laughed. "Man kid, when did you become so much fun?"_

* * *

Morgan felt sick inside. He remembered that night. It was a memory so profound, one he could never forget.

It was the one that held the most shame, the most guilt out of everything.

It was the time in which he had accepted Ben, accepted the change in Reid and had enjoyed it.

He had never forgotten what he had said.

"I see you do remember," Ben replied upron seeing Morgans horrified expression. "I'm happy you do, wasn't that just a whole lot of fun?"

Morgan stayed silent, not daring to meet any ones gaze.

"Oh don't be shy Derek." Ben said. "How about we tell everyone what you said to me that night. You remember don't you?"

Morgan shook his head fiercely, though he knew it was too late.

"Oh come one, don't be like that," Ben chided. He pulled out his revolver. His finger hovered over the trigger. A little more forcefully he repeated, "You remember, don't you?"

Morgan took a deep breath. He forced himself to make eye contact with Ben. "Yes."

"Well good." Ben said. "Now tell them. What was it that Morgan said to a crazy psychopath like myself, hmmm."

His gaze didn't waver, neither did his voice. "I said th-"

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Morgan growled.

Ben responded, "No no, this isn't right. You can't be looking at me when you say this, can you? No! Look at Reid. Say it to his face."

"You sick, twisted bas-"

"Now!" Ben yelled, he pointed the gun at Hotch after clicking off the safety.

Morgan lowered his eyes to where Reid sat. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends ruined body, the word that was permanently scrawled over his chest. He did however maintain eye contact with him, with his hardened, empty gaze.

The guilt and shame reappeared, overwhelmingly so.

"When did you become so much fun?"

Reid didn't react, or at least tried not to. But as Morgan stared in his eyes, those almost completely blank eyes, he saw something. Saw something, saw something Reid knew he had seeb, though tried to hide.

Reid looked away.

Ben laughed. "Now, who's next?"

**Please review. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Developments

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! Sorry for the stupidly long wait, but I was on vacation and the internet was quite awful there. However, it had also taken me many times of rereading and rewriting this chapter to get it to a place that I don't hate. Did I accomplish that? Guess you'll just have to see.**

**Also, within the next few chapters a lot of different things are going to take place. *cough* escaping *cough*, but you'll just have too see what. I decided not to prolong the game any ****further, or at least it has advanced in a different way then expected. I think you will enjoy this way better!**

**Lastly, thank you for all that favorited/ followed! And to all the people who reviewed! I didn't get as many as I hopped, so guys after this chapter please find the time to leave a note. Do you like it? Hate it? Idk, you gotta tell me!**

**Next update will bout much sooner and MUCH MORE ACTION! This chapter is setting everything on course to where I want it to be.**

**Please review, Enjoy, and Thank you all.**

...

Chapter Seventeen: Developments

...

_'At that very moment, the television turned on'_

_Reid's first reaction to a bright, rather scorching light was, naturally, to cover his eyes and cruel up, shrieking from the pain. He screamed as the brightness attacked his eyes, they throbbed and burned in agony. _

_He clutched his head as a splitting ache erupted and coursed through his temple. It was worse then the torment, worse than anything he had been put through. He wanted nothing more then for it to stop._

_It seemed like an eternity before he finally dared open his eyes, could finally squint through the pain. For the first time in what seemed like a life time, his eyes were able to see. He gazed around the room ever so slowly, still unable to adjust. While this pain was worse then anything he had ever underwent, deep down, Reid found himself once again enjoying the luxury of sight. _

_He didn't dare gaze directly at the television, that of which would surely make him blind, but stared around the room, once again taking in his...prison._

_The room had not changed since the time he had last seen it, the walls were a deep brick that shadowed the many crevices around in the bright luminous light. _

_Reid pressed his hands to his head, and took a deep breath. The pain had only intensified, it would not seem to lessen and yet he found __himself aching to do something he knew would surly be a mistake._

_With a deep, determined breath Reid opened his eyes wide and turned toward the television._

_It was a quick look, the pain consumed him much faster and intense then he had anticipated and sent him crying, grasping around his eyes in nimble fingers. _

_Would he dare look again? The pain seemed too much to handle._

_But, then again, when he had looked, he had seen that there had been something playing on the screen._

_He had caught a glimpse._

_But of what? He desperately wanted to know. Craved any form of an answer he could receive. Would this be his only chance?_

_He cringed in anticipation of the inevitable pain, and with another deep breath, looked again._

_He looked away seconds later, the pain just too much! But..._

_It had been worth it._

_He had seen something, something he hadn't seen in the longest time. Thought he would never see again._

_The bullpen. The BAU team. He saw his family._

* * *

Reid hadn't moved in a long time. His body lay limp, sprawled across the floor in an unnatural, and uncomfortable position. He made no move to correct it. The quite huffs of his breath were no longer heard. His eye lids drooped over blank eyes. The blood seeping from his wounds had slowed and barley seemed to flow, yet more blood always seemed to come.

His chest seemed to have ceased moving altogether.

It would only be a little while longer until there was nothing left moving.

Morgan knew if he didn't do something now, there would be nothing left to save. He owed it to Reid to bring him out of this alive. He knew what he had to do.

Despite himself, Morgan raised his hand.

"...it would..." Ben had been speaking, saying God knows what, and had trailed off at the slight of it. His lips curled into a sneer the team had grown accustom too. "Well well, look who's finally obeying the rules. Agent Morgan what is it that you must soo badly want?"

Morgan worked to control the anger raising inside him. He contained his rage, swallowed his pride, and at this point was willing to do just about anything to save Reid. He started,"If something isn't done about Reid he's not going to make it.", but knew those words were lost on Ben by the Blank expression he retained. Morgan knew what he had to say, he knew but wasn't proud of what it had to be. He hoped Reid wouldn't hear him. Maybe he would understand?

Doubtful.

"Alright, I'll rephrase that. It we don't do something..." Morgan hated himself for what he was about to say. "Reid would have gotten off easy and you...won't have s-someone to torture anymore. If you loose him now, he'll be gone and you would have...lost. "

Ben seemed to ponder this for a moment, his brows furrowing in confusion, building understanding and anger.

Emily interjected, "Everything you have been doing all this time would be meaningless if Reid were to die a death so...simple. Easy. You don't want that, do you?"

Morgan looked over at Emily who nodded in understanding of what he was trying to say. Thank you.

"Humph" Ben grunted, amused by this statement. "'Won't have someone to torture anymore?' Yeah, that won't do." He walked over to where Reid lay and bent down. He grasped his limp brothers face in his chin and jerked his head around roughly. Reid didn't fight back, however he moaned against the abusive hand, whimpering to be left alone.

The others were relieved to know Reid was still alive.

A few moments later, after much poking and prodding, Ben pushed himself to his feet and looked around. The others watched him anxiously, wondering what his next move would be.

"Agent Morgan brings up a good point. And that little bitch Emily. If little Spencer here doesn't receive some treatment he won't make it. How sad, I know." Ben paused, seeming reluctant at his next words. "That can't happen. Little Reid has to make it to the end of this game. He wouldn't want to miss what I have planned from him, now would he? So... I have decided on what must be done."

The sleek metal revolver that he always seemed to retrieve without any notice was suddenly in his hand. Taking a second, he dusted the tip off affectionately and smiled in satisfaction a few moments later.

At what? Who knew.

"Now what I plan to do, some might say is pretty risky. But I'm willing to give it a shot. What will happen next will require complete cooperation of the two of you that I will choose." Ben made an obvious gestured toward the team. "Any one tries breaking my rules, tries to find a loop hole, tries anything...will pay for it with their lives...no, wait, not _their_ life. How about you fucking try anything and I shoot someone in the group. The next person who I look at, breaths. Anyone. Right in the head. Understand?"

"What is it that you want us to do?" Hotch questioned. That received a sharp punch to the cheek that sent him sideways.

"Rule number one Aarron!"

"I forgot we were doing that..." JJ grumbled under her breath. Luckily Ben did not seem to hear what she had said.

Ben peered around the room at the team, his gun tapping his pail, milk-white cheeks. "Now who should it be..." His perching hazel eyes glazed over agents Morgan, JJ, and Rossi. They seemed to linger on Hotch however stopped on Emily. "You."

Emily didn't waver in the slightest.

"You find yourself with the guts to pass around your points with Agent Morgan over there. Now pay the price and participate." Ben mocked, smiling brightly. "This should be _a lot_ of fun!"

Rossi held his tongue when he felt himself urning to tell that son of a bitch off. He pressed his teeth down hard on his tongue until the blood was flowing thickly in his mouth and he found himself more focused on the throbbing pain then his anger at Ben. It was all he wanted, what he along with everyone else was waiting for, to kill, torture the bastard.

His mind began flowing with the surreal thoughts of pulling the psychopath apart. Physically beating, torturing the man to the point where he would feel nothing but pain. An endless eternal pain. A faith he deserved.

Never before had Rossi wished a faith upon a man, yearned to kill as much as he did now, yet couldn't get the thoughts out of his felt different, didn't understand the new feelings that were welling up inside him. In away feared them. Feared himself. It was all he wanted. Kill Ben! Kill Ben! It was all he seemed to think anymore, and yet...why was he beginning to frighten himself?

He found himself question, What is becoming of David Rossi?

JJ looked over to Rossi, upon seeing his teeth clench and his fingers wrap into tight fists. His knuckled whitened and his face reddened as he struggled against something he could only see. She caught his attention, careful not to alert Ben and mouthed 'what's going on?'.

The older profiler did nothing to respond, but close his eyes and take a deep breath. A few moments later whatever battle he had been fighting was lost and Rossi became somewhat relaxed. He looked to JJ, nodded to her, and reverted his attention back to Ben.

JJ did as well, feeling her heart beating in her throat. She had seen Rossi, maybe battling nothing more then a simple panic attack, seemingly fighting for his life. For a second, she had thought she thought she had lost him. To the fear, to the burning rage that was beginning to consume him.

That had almost consumed her.

Unaware of what had just taken place, Ben continued on focused solely on Emily.

"Here is what you are to do. In exactly ten minutes I will leave this room with one of the other agents in this room. I will come back within two minutes, unlock you from your restraints, and supply you with enough medical supplies to treat my brother's wounds. You will have exactly ten minutes to fix him up to the best of your ability. I will be watching this process from my surveillance room, will be ale to hear and see all that you do. If you try anything..." Ben cocked his rifle and held the barrel against Garcia's head. She whimpered and coward against the touch. "Little Penelope dies. Do you understand?"

Emily seemed to swallow her true response to the situation and wisely replied, "Yes I understand."

Without another word, Garcia was quickly unlocked from her chains whilst Ben kept himself a safe distance away from a murderous Hotch and Morgan. He jerked her to her feet, Garcia whimpered and sobbed at the movement. Within the next few minutes, she was completely unlocked and roughly ushered up the stars and through the door.

The others watched helplessly.

"I will return in two minutes." Ben yelled. The cellar door slammed behind him.

An eerie silence enveloped the room, and then...

"Listen up, I have a plan that will get you all out of here."

**You see the little box under this? Hmmm. Please do leave a comment, one word, two...it don't matter, I take it all! :)**


	18. Do You Understand?

**WOW! So I did not expect such a response! OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! As this is a very rare occasion (100 WHOOO!), thank you all so so much and special thanks to** Reidfan1971 **for being the 100th reviewer! ****Thank you for all you guys who took the time to review, give pointers, feedback, and critiques! I will work on everything that was suggested, aka, *Spelling*, and everything else. Please don't be afraid to voice your opinions and tell me what you think. We are all here to get better and without the stone cold truth that isn't going to happen. Thank you all! Please keep them coming! :)**

**Also, it was pointed out that I have not mentioned what is happening outside Ben's prison. Upcoming chapters will reveal what is happening concerning that. Don't worry I didn't forget lol.**

**Last chapter was more of a "tie in" chapter that didn't have much action. The next following up, should have much unveil many surprises and reveal some secrets.**

**Thank you all once again! You make writing this story simple and a fun time! **

**Please enjoy! :)**

...

Chapter Eighteen: Do You Understand?

...

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stared at the screen. He saw Hotch talking with Rossi in the far corner of the Bullpen. Morgan and Emily, __at their desks laughing and smiling. JJ walking from the elevator with her phone pressed tightly against her ear and her hands filled with a stack of papers. He scanned the screen, but didn't see Garcia. But everyone else, he couldn't believe it! Right there in front of him!_

_He felt something flutter inside him upon seeing their faces, a sort of renowned hope. It had been too long since he had been he had seen his family. He stared at the device around his wrist and the number flashed 26. Could it have been that long? Really?_

_Time seemed nonexistent in the is prison, day and night all but a blur. 26 days._

_He couldn't bring himself too look away, his eyes transfixed. He found himself moving closer, so close his eyes screamed for relief, but he refused. His eyes watched Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ...Emily. He found himself lingering on her beautiful face. He touched the screen tenderly. What had it taken this long for him to realize..._

_Garcia entered the room. It had seemed like forever ago since he had seen her. Her bright exotic clothes droning out the dark, serious tone of the FBI bullpen and filling it with a spark of sunshine, life. He found himself smiling slightly._

_Oh how he missed them, all of them. He was just glad they would be looking for him soon..._

_His thought trailed off at the sight of a new figure entering the Bullpen. His heart almost seemed to stop. He froze. The tall, slender man walked over to Morgan and Emily, smiling before walking over to a small desk in the outer corner of the room. Taking off his messenger bag, he placed it on the neat wooden surface and took a seat. Smoothing out his clothes, a light blue sweater vest covering long sleeves, he reached across the desk and pulled something into his hands._

_Reid watched, remaining frozen in place, eyes incredibly huge, as the man move it around in his fingers, smiling. This had to be some kind of trick! This couldn't be happening..._

_He watched the man's every move intently. He played with the object in his hands for a little while before promptly placing it at the front of his desk. Reid realized it was his name block, 'SSA Doctor Spencer Reid'. A content expression resided on the mans face and suddenly he...started directly up at Reid?_

_Was he...staring at me? _Reid gaze intensified as he watched the man seemingly smile at him and give him a small wave. Even from such a great distance, the evil glint in his eye, he features, the everything about him was unmistakable. Finally his mind began pulling the pieces together.

The man from the hospital...Dr. Myer's...it was him! It had to be. The similarities between him and this...other man, were unmistakable. They were identical down to their hair lines.

Benjamin Myer's, his twin?, had taken him.

He suddenly felt sick from realization.

Watching the team laughing, smiling. Myer's joking along with them, at _his_ desk, in _his_ clothes. 26 days.

It wasn't a matter of time before the team realized he was missing. Not with 'Reid' sitting at _his_ desks, doing _his _work, _his _job. His heart dropped. He couldn't count down the days or even expect them to rescue him anymore.. They thought _he _was right there.

But they had to be able to see a difference, right?

Reid couldn't bring himself to believe it. But deep down he knew, he wasn't going to be saved, simply because the team wasn't even looking for him.

* * *

Everyone was startled at the sudden appearance of Reid's voice and turned to look at him. Quite frankly, all had believed him to be dead, or at least almost dead. He had lay so still, hadn't seemed to be breathing. But now, they could see he was fully alert, his eyes wide and his body shifting in a more 'alive position'. He looked at each and everyone with a firm and serious expression. No one moved.

The room remained silent, the others still trying to process what had been said. Had Reid really just-

"I need everyone to listen to me, we don't have a lot of time," Reid said, giving one of the cameras an anxious look.

Hotch recovered and nodded intently, "Listening."

"I have a plan but it's your only shot. If we don't do this right now, there won't be another chance. I know Ben, he doesn't like there to be any reason to give up control, so he won't be doing something like this again. For him to do this in the first place was very surprising. Nice one, Morgan." Reid half smiled his way, but quickly reverted his focus before the other agent could take notice. "It takes exactly 53 seconds for Ben to reach his surveillance room and so far it has been exactly 27 seconds. Rossi keep count and at 52 seconds-." Rossi nodded in understanding, and began counting silently. "Ben will check the room, tie down Garcia which will take 16 seconds. All the while he will be watching the feed. Then he will leave and there will be exactly 53 seconds before he comes back." Reid looked to Rossi.

"42...43..."

"Emily listen to me, when he comes back he is going to tie me up in a way that will insure your cooperation. If you leave my side I will die and if I die he will know you have disobeyed and kill you all. You will have exactly 8 seconds before physical and noticeable damage occurs and will have to work within that time. If the time exceeds 20 seconds, I will be dead."

"What do you want me to do?" Emily asked. Reid's expression was unreadable.

"50...51..."

"In order to escape, let me die."

"52." Rossi breathed and Reid silenced, closed his eyes and lay limply, sprawled in the same uncomfortable position as before.

They waited the necessary seconds, it felt like an eternity before the precise time passed and Reid went back into action.

"Reid I can't-" Emily attempted, but Reid cut her off.

"Emily listen to me. I have been planning this escape for a long time, and promise all of you will get out of here. But you have to do what I say. Behind Hotch in the corner is a loose piece of brick. He put me in this room a few months ago and ever since I have been working on loosening that piece. There is just a small part that is still connected with the wall, but I believe that is you pull hard enough it will come loose. I could never loosen the piece on my own, I'm not strong enough. But I have faith that you are."

Her face turned worried, "But Reid what if I can't get it free? What if I run out of time before I can do it? Or what if I can't even do it?"

Reid took a deep breath and smiled suddenly, "Then you let me die. You do everything you can to get that piece out of that wall, no matter what. When you do, hide it, and the next time Ben comes in, try to get into his head and distract him, and when you can, you kill that son of a bitch. For me."

"...49...50" Rossi said hurriedly.

"Do you understand?" Reid asked, quickly.

"Reid I-"

"Emily! Please!" His voice cracked and the desperation became evident.

"51...5-"

"Yes, Reid. I understand." Emily cried.

"-2."

The cellar door creaked open and the familiar sadistic voice of Ben rang through the room.

Reid had once again taken position, sprawled limply across the floor, and no one spoke. Reid looked at Emily with soft, warm eyes she hadn't seen in a very long time. He smiled slightly, expressing happiness for the first time since she had seen him. She was saving him, but at what cost?

Before Ben came to close, Reid mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

**Please review!**

**So how would you guys feel like a little Reid/Emily? Any one...Please leave me a review and do tell me what you think! Like, don't, spelling still horrid (I really tried, I hope it was better?), Last response was so amazing! Keep 'em coming!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	19. Rescued or It It Too Late?

**Hey Hey! I wrote this early for you guys! Please tell me what you think! Thank you too those who reviewed, please continue guys. Story is almost finished! Also I decided on a little Reid/Emily it fits the plot. BTW this story took quite an unexpected turn. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Warning: This chapter is ****disturbing. It can still be considered as 'T' rating, however is border line. Mentions of sex, not graphic. **

...

Chapter Nineteen: Rescued or Is It Too Late?

...

_They...weren't coming..._

_It was that thought that left Reid feeling hallow inside. He felt broken, defeated. The will and hope that had filled him only seconds ago dissipated, leaving behind frightened and depressed remands._

_Why fight? _

_There was no way out, it had been 34 days since he had been taken, and never once had it ever seemed he would get out. Ben, as he now called him, was an extremely well calculated, well processed psychopath. Reid had already profiled him as a narcissistic bipolar with the means and intentions of complete control. Simply saying, there was no way out because there never would be one. It was not in his nature to allow error. There was no such thing as a miscalculation._

_The television had never turned off ever since that day, and it filled the small room with an eerie glow._

_Days passed._

_Reid watched and watched. Every second, every minute._

_He couldn't bring himself to look away because he was holding on to the slightest possibility that the team would recognize the impostor and begin looking for him._

_But it never happened._

_Reid found himself forgetting to eat, drink. He would only bring himself away when he absolutely had to use the bathroom, and even then, he would still watch._

_Soon it was day 67. 9 weeks had passed and still nothing._

_He watched the team working, profiling. Watched them interacting in the bullpen, smiling and laughing. He could not hear what was being said. There had never been sound. Reid still retained his highly trained eye of a federal profiler and knew that the team had never been happier. _

_They simply remained, oblivious._

_It hurt so much to watch them, but never did he bring his attention away. Time continued to pass and from time to time, Reid found himself seeing the differences between him and Ben. They became obvious. Obvious to the point where he found himself pulling his hair out, yelling and screaming desperate for someone, any one, to see the truth._

_ And yet they never did._

_How? He found himself thinking. _

_"HOW?! HOW DO THEY NOT KNOW!? IT'S SO FUCKING CLEAR!? JUST SEE IT! SEE IT!"_

_How? He just couldn't understand how they didn't notice. They were his family! They should have seen the difference right away!_

_And yet..._

_Day 73: Team goes on case: Ben reluctant to save kid. Willing to sacrifice the child's life to save others._

_"I would never do that!" Reid screamed._

_Day 82: JJ and Ben go on interview. Ben terrorizes woman openly, supposedly threatens. Terrorizes!_

_Reid had felt a glimmer of hope ignite inside him during that case. Surely JJ would see the difference. It was as clear as day. She would know something was up, figure out Ben was an impostor and finally come looking for him!_

_And yet, any ounce of doubt she might have had was discarded and life proceeded normally. _

_Day 83: Morgan and Ben at the bar. They seemed to be having a competition on who could get the most napkins...__phone numbers? Didn't that in itself clue Morgan off? _

_Reid dropped his head in is hands and cried. It was so frustrating! Seeing them, right in front of him! Knowing they were there all this time with him, the monster, but never able to truly see. _

_How could they not?!_

_It just didn't make any sense..._

_Reid didn't watch for a while. He finally found the strength somewhere inside him to look away and escape away in his crumbling sanity. It had worked for some time, blocking out the world and all the evil it held. Surviving almost became...bearable again._

_But of course, as faith would have it, that would not last._

_It was day 98, 14 weeks since he had been taken, when finally, he began to hear voices that weren't his own. At first he had thought he had gone crazy._

_Of course! Schizophrenia kicking in! Perfect timing! He thought bitterly. God, how he wanted everything to just end._

_It had taken him quite a while to realize that the voices weren't in fact coming from his mind, but from the television. Finally, the sound had turned on and now Reid could watch in perfect clarity Ben trick and take away his family._

_Day 98: Another case. Still nothing!_

_Day 102: Another trip to the bar with the team. Ben making jokes, laughing and jeering right along with the others._

_The similarities were uncanny, but as were the differences. _

_The reality of it. The team should have noticed. They should have._

_But why didn't they?_

-:-

_It was about a month later, Day 126 when it happened. Too much, Ben had gone too far. Too far._

_By now it was clear that Ben had sparked interest in Emily and it was on this faithful night that he made his move._

_It was after a long hard case, both were tired and worn. Ben suggested a go to the bar and Emily complied._

_"Sure Reid," Emily said. "I would love too."_

_Ben smiled a wide smile, and stuck out his arm for her to grab. She took it __immediately and Reid felt sick._

_The night had advanced quickly, alcohol aiding the effect, and in the end the night turned passionate. Emily and Bed came together, a camera somewhere picking up every detail of the night with perfect clarity and precision. All of this taking place in Reid's very own home. In his bed. _

_An act Reid had yet to express with another woman, but had longed to do it with her. Only her._

_It was this that destroyed him even further. Above all else, it hurt the most._

_Ben had taken everything he loved away._

_His life, his family, and his secret love._

* * *

**(Slight Readers Digression)**

"You know why I picked you for this task, don't you?" Ben purred in Emily's ear. She jerked back and her head slammed into his nose.

Startled by the movement, he staggered back and cried out.

"You bastard." Emily growled. Ben smacked her hard against the face, before leaning in once again.

"It was the best night of my life." He stroked a bony finger through her long raven hair and brushed it behind her ear. Emily remained still, gritting her teeth and tightening her fists.

The others remained silent, watching in helpless, sick fascination.

"You had a great time too, didn't you? How you moaned and squealed an-"

"ENOUGH!" Emily yelled. She jerked back again but Ben was ready this time, and slid out of the way.

A sick chortle escaped his wet lips.

"They should know how you gave yourself to me, let me do..." He trailed off and leaned in. He took her ear in between his teeth and licked the skin. He sighed, breathing down Emily's neck.

She shook with rage, her knuckles turning white.

"'Oh Reid'!...Oohh...Your so AMAZING.'" Ben imitated. "'Why had it taken so long for me to realize?'"

The other's growled and pulled against their restraints. Morgan spat, "You fucking psychopath!" Ben punched him hard in the jaw and he jerked side ways. Taking a deep, controlling breath he returned to his position beside Emily and continued.

He was like a snake, the fucking devil! His fingers moving around her, exploring her body. He reached under her shirt and everyone tensed. Emily shook, a single tear escaping her eye.

"How are you a virgin? How do you-"

"Shut up!" JJ barked. Ben simply glared at her and continued.

"What was it you said..." He pulled his hands out from her shirt and moved to her jeans. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Reid...I think I'm in love."

Emily trembled and tears streamed down her face. "Stop, please."

"I love you Reid. I love you so much." He smacked his lips and kissed her neck. "I want you..._forever_."

"Stop..." She cried.

"Best part of all," Ben finally withdrew his hand. He turned to Reid, and smiled at his brothers limp, barely alive form. "He saw it all."

...

"Ten minutes!" Ben called and the door slammed loudly behind him. He had unlocked Emily's restraints and had supplied her with the medical equipment. She was still trembling from what had just occurred and found herself staring longingly at the knife that glinted in Ben's back pocket.

She wanted nothing more that to grad it and plunge it in his neck.

She would kill him, even if it was the last think she ever did.

Reid had been restrained from when Ben had come in last, and her task seemed to be easy enough. However, Ben must have seen the excited glint in her eye, the spark of renowned hope and pulled another wire forward.

Each member watched as he tied one end tightly around Emily's ankle and the other around Reid's neck. Reid chocked, gagging as saliva began dripping from his mouth.

"Your killing him!" Morgan screamed. "It's too tight!"

Ben complied by waking him across the face with a nice back hand.

"Shut up, he'll be fine." That's when he had left.

Emily looked at Reid panicked. She pushed down all the emotions welling up inside her as she stared at his face. She could see the pain and hurt, and it wasn't from the wire around his neck.

"Reid, what do I do?!" Emily cried. "Tell me!"

"...5...6..." Rossi counted.

The plan had to be set in motion, it was now or never!

"Listen to me. You need to get the brick Emily. Now." Reid gasped. He couldn't lesson the pressure by redirecting it because his hands were tied. Emily held his head up, providing the slightest bit of relief.

"But I can't. The wire isn't long enough. I go to far and I sever your neck. Isn't there another way?" She already knew the answer.

"...14...15..."

The look in his eye was unmistakable. It was a look that she had seen so many years ago before any of this had ever happened, but she had never taken notice. It was a look full of longing, love. Finally, Emily saw what Reid had been feeling, rather hiding, inside all these years.

Why had it been just now that she realized?

"I've learned to accept all that happened. It wasn't your fault, none of yours. But it doesn't change all the pain I feel. It was never my intention to escape this place. It was at first but those thoughts are long gone." Reid wheezed and tears began streaming down his cheek. "It's been too long Emily, I've been here too long and I can't do it anymore. If I can leave this world knowing I helped you, all of you escape, then I can die knowing my family is alive and Ben never won. "

"...23...24..."

"But Reid..."

"And for the last time, I can be happy."

"There has to be another way."

"Please Emily." He rasped, his breathing was shuttered and a thin line of blood formed where the wire cut into neck. "Please. Before time runs out. This is what I want."

"...36...37..."

"Do it for me." It was those simple words that propelled Emily into action. She let Reid's head drop to the floor and went to the far corner of the room. But just like expected the wire was too short, and she could not reach the wall without tugging Reid forward, cutting a deeper gash in his neck.

"Do it," His voice was so faint. So weak. She took a deep breath and pushed forward, feeling the lax wire tighten and Reid begin to strain and sputter against the pressure.

She reached forward, located the loosened brick and began pulling at it.

But it wouldn't budge.

"IT'S NOT COMING LOOSE! WHAT DO I DO?!" Emily yelled frantically. She looked back to see Reid's face reddening and neck leaking blood.

"...49...50..."

She couldn't do this. She rushed back to Reid and scooped him up into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she cried. She stroked gentle fingers through his long brown locks and held him close. His eyes fluttered, but he didn't say anything.

"...53." Rossi finished.

Ben was watching now.

Emily took a deep breath and went to work making it seem as if bandaging Reid was her only priority. It was slow and agonizing. He was bruised and cut and battered over his entire body. Each injury shined bright red, blue. Other's green, yellow and purple.

She sucked in a breath when she came to his severe fingers. Wrapping them silently, she wiped away her tears.

She came to his chest wound, and couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. She dropped her head in her hands, sucked in a deep breath, and pushed back her hair before continuing.

COWARD

The bloody lettering forever marring his skin.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

But she proceeded to treat it.

An eternity later, Reid finally spoke.

"Ten seconds." His voice was barely audible, so quiet she wasn't sure if he had even spoke. But then his eyes opened and he looked into hers. She nodded slightly

The seconds dragged on forever.

"Time."

Rossi once again began counting. Emily retained eye contact with Reid. He gurgled and chocked on the blood and saliva inside his mouth before managing to speak. "What ever happens. I love you."

Emily looked away then, unable to control her sobs.

She allowed her arms to unwrap around his head and she placed him on the ground. She gave him a longing look, before peering over at the others.

Morgan nodded solemnly, his eyes blood stained and cloudy.

JJ's head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking violently.

Rossi nodded as well, but tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Hotch exhaled deeply and he gave Emily a long look. Then the strongest and most composed man she had ever met in her entire life, began to sob.

They knew. This was the only way.

Emily looked away and she stared at the single brick lodged partly out of the wall. She blocked everything else out. Ignored the impending doom, heart crushing guilt, even the suffocating pressure, and advanced to the corner.

She was aware of the rope tightening, and the horrific sounds of Reid gasping and chocking, fighting to remain alive.

She cried, and screamed, clawing desperately at the wall.

Time was running out, Reid was no longer moving.

The brick wouldn't come free.

"PLEASE!" She shrieked. "PLEASE!"

Frantically, her fingers wracked the wall pulling endlessly at this piece that wouldn't budge.

She looked back at Reid and saw he lay still, eyes glossy and empty.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She scream.

She heard the others vaguely, the door slamming open. The world around her exploding.

She looked back to the brick, Reid, and the figure approaching her.

Ben.

She froze, her heart stopping.

Time had run out.

She hadn't, but she hadn't...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Hands grabbed Emily by the hair and dragged her back to the center of the room. She was thrown down, kicked. Ben's knife was taken out and he flipped the blade out.

He leaned in close, his face demonic. His eyes animalistic as his teeth bared in a snare.

"I will fucking kill you."

Then everything happened at once.

He raised the knife, and she close her eyes.

There was a crash, and frantic yelling.

A muffled scream.

A gun went off, then another.

Then the most amazing words any of the team had ever heard.

"FBI! Don't move!"

**Please Review! Or Reid dies (MWHHHAAAAHHAA) LOL, just kidding. Or am I... **


	20. It's Not Over

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the extensive wait but could find the time to update. (AHH) Got some important news. This is the last chapter to this story, wait before you kill me...there will be a ****sequel. A story that will tie in all the loose ends and explain why Ben did all this and yada yada yada. A lot of time unaccounted for when Reid was taken so what happened will be revealed. (Ben's twisted, no?)**

**Also if I'm correct, it might be a while until the next story is published as i'm going away and in a few months everything is getting started again. (UGH SCHOOL) But reviews help so...**

**Overall, thank you all for making this an amazing experience, I never thought so many of you would like this story but it seems I was able to capture your interest so I'm quite happy! Hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks for the support!**

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to **diehardcriminalminds** who has always managed to motivate me in keeping this story going! Thank's so much! As to the rest of you all! Please enjoy! Final chapter! :)**

**Luv you all! Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

...

Chapter Twenty: It's Not Over

...

_Reid believed that his broken heart would have been the death of him. Despite everything, it was what hurt the most. He could survive torture, all the abuse that Ben through at him. Even the betrayal of the team, but loosing Emily was too much. _

_Far too much._

_Ben had taken everything away from him, and finally he succeeded in breaking his spirit. _

_Would he continue to fight, hold on and live until he could find some way to escape and return to his life?_

_It came to why; why was it worth it anymore?_

_Why should he when, every odd, every chance was against him?_

_At first he had fought for his team and for his life. But he had quickly learned that was pointless. Then he had fought for himself, believing somehow when he did escape he could begin new and fresh. Which did not last._

_He found himself fighting for nothing. If not hope, if not love, if not the yearn for revenge. _

_Nothing._

_Soon would be his death if he gave up._

_But then everything changed. _

_Day 143._

_He hadn't eaten in days, hadn't moved from the spot he sat upon, upright and leaning against the wall. His eyes forever concentrating on the television screen, but not really seeing. His mind deteriorating more and more._

_It almost brought a smile to his face, the fact that it was almost over. A few more hours, or days maybe to have finally died from starvation, dehydration. To be set free to start anew. _

_But then a new voice suddenly filled the room and his mind snapped alert. A voice he hadn't heard, hadn't dared think about since he had endured the pain the thoughts brought._

_"-I've missed you," It said. The sweetest, kindest voice lightened by a bright and beautiful smile. "I've missed you, Spencer..."_

_Reid gasped. "Mom?"_

_All the pain he had managed to suppress for all this time, welled up inside him. He felt his heart seize, his mind snap alert, his eyes analyze every single inch of her face._

_"I've missed you too mother." Another voice, if not the darkest and most evil known to man._

_"No." Reid whispered, frozen in utter horror as he watched himself appear on the screen. The man smiled, his smile. Pulled his mother into a tight embrace which she returned. "Please no..."_

_The pulled apart and Ben took a seat, his eyes shinning demonically. Diana had her hands wrapped around his. She smiled._

_"No no no!" Reid screamed, his voice hoarse from dehydration. "Not her! Not her! Please NO!"_

_But nothing __changed, as he could not be heard. Just a silent onlooker, an observer._

_"My dear boy, how have you been?" She reached up and cupped her hand around his cheek. "You were always so-" Suddenly she trailed off._

_Ben frowned slightly. "Mother?"_

_Reid watched with baited breath. "Please leave her alone..."_

_Diana sat up straighter and pulled her hands away from Ben's face, a quizzical expression darkened her features. _

_"What is it Mother? What's wrong?" _

_Diana pulled her fist up to her mouth, a nervous tick she had acquired over the years, and regarded him curiously. "Who are you?" _

_Ben's eyes widened in surprised, but he recovered quickly. "What do you mean mother? It's me, Spencer."_

_Diana shook her head. "No, your not. Your not. Who are you? Where is my son? Who are you? Where is Spencer?" Her eye's flashed with anger. "WHERE IS HE?"_

_"She recognizes me," Reid's heart fluttered. "She know-" But his thoughts trailed off at the look that over took Ben's face. His expression blackened with anger, rage. Disgust even. _

_"Where is he?!" Diana continued to yell. Ben got up, and moved toward the door to her room. Reid watched as he shut it, pulled the shade and clicked the lock. He walked back, smiling sadistically._

_Diana jerked forward but he pushed her back, knocking her to the ground. Reid yelled in fury. _

_"You little bitch," Ben said, he bend down and slapped her across the face. Diana fell back, clutching her cheek. Mouth set in a snarl. _

_"Where is Spencer?" The rage in her eyes was bright._

_Ben laughed, pulling something from his pocket. "Somewhere far, far away." He held it so the object could be seen, and Reid's heart dropped. Despite the pain, despite how weak he felt, he rushed forward and pounded against the screen, the walls, anything, screaming. _

_Yet, it was useless. _

_"And yet so very close." Ben pulled a small bottle from his pocket and filled the syringe with the clear liquid. Diana tensed, eyes dark. _

_"Who are you..." She growled._

_Ben lunged forward, grabbing Diana's arm and restraining her to the ground. She cried out, but he slapped her face again. Laughing as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. He raised the syringe above his head._

_"Some one you should know." He spat. His eyes demonic, his face twisted in anger."Someone you should have kept!" He shrieked. _

_"STOP!" Reid screamed, pounding against the screen. "PLEASE! STOP!"_

_Ben regained composure enough to say, "But that won't matter anymore, will it." He gripped her arm tighter and slammed the needle down in her chest. _

_Reid shrieked, eyes watering as he watched his mother's body flail and jerk, and finally go still._

_The lively look in her eyes faded, and her body fell limp. _

_"Mom?" Reid cried. "MOM!"_

_Ben pushed her aside and got to his feet, brushing himself off. He turned directly to the __camera. "Lethal Injection. She deserved it."_

_"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!? HOW COULD YOU?!" Reid bellowed. "HOW COULD YOU!?"_

_He looked at his Mother's body. _

_Dead._

_Murder._

_By Ben._

_Never before had Reid ever yearned to kill a man as much as he did now. _

_It was on this day that he swore he would take his revenge._

_He promised himself to fight, survive through everything and anything Ben threw at him_

_No matter what._

_He would avenge his mother's death._

_To live, not driven by hope, not by love, nor will, but of the bitter promise of revenge._

* * *

The whole world seemed to be frozen in place.

Time seemed to stop.

None could rip their gaze from Reid; the bloody, limp form of the man that had just saved their lives.

Dead.

He couldn't be!

Emily rushed forward and brought his limp body into her arms. His eyes stared up at her, unseeing and blank. She brushed the brown hair from his face.

"No..."

The other's pulled and fought against their restraints, desperate to get to their side. The officers, who had just managed to restrain Ben, seemed to finally get some sense and went to work unlocking them.

Rossi and Morgan were freed first; they rushed forward.

"Oh God..." Rossi moaned. He sat frozen, staring at his friend.

Morgan closed his eyes and pressed his hands against Reid's neck, working to ease some of the blood flow. "Listen to me. There's still a chance!" He pressed harder. Reid didn't move. The other's remained still, gasping as they came close.

"No..." JJ cried. Her face reddened as tears streaked down her battered face.

"Listen to me!" Morgan cried. "He's fine! He's fine! Just help me! Stop the blood! Give him CPR, just do something!" He yelled at the others, his eyes welling with tears. "COME ON!" He looked around at his team, desperate. "I NEED HELP! SOMEONE GET THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

"Morgan," Hotch said, eyes watery. The agent looked at him frantically.

"What are you doing Hotch! Help me!" Morgan screamed. "Reid! He needs help!"

JJ covered her mouth as she sobbed.

"Emily! Help! Start CPR!" Morgan shrieked. Emily's face contoured as she pulled Reid closer. Her tears ran down her cheeks and splattered his face.

"I'm sorry Spencer..." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS DOING ANYTHING!" Morgan yelled, but he fell back on the ground and covered his face as he cried.

The others as well, sobbing as they saw death claim their youngest.

EMT's rushed in then, the members were pushed away.

Electrical buzzing filled the room as panels came out.

"Charging, clear..."

It all seemed so distant.

"Come one kid!"

Like some kind of dream. Nightmare.

"CLEAR!"

In what world could there be no Reid?

Hotch rose to his feet suddenly and walked toward the officers restraining Ben. His shirt was soaked through from the bullet wound in his shoulder. He snarled as Hotch stepped closer.

"I told you," He growled. "In this game, only I could win."

Hotch clenched his fists, "You didn't win." He punched Ben smack in the jaw, sending the man's head to the side. He spat the blood that pooled inside his mouth and looked back at Hotch, blooded teeth bared.

"No?" He mocked. "Spencer is dead. And even if he was alive he would be broken beyond repair. You don't know the half of what I did to him. You don't know how he screamed, and cried, and begged." Ben jerked forward, but the officers held him in place. "And he deserved every bit of it."

Hotch growled but Rossi gripped his shoulder.

"Best part-"

Hotch punched him again. Ben's head snapped back. "Would you stop that!"

Reaching forward, Hotch grabbed Ben's shirt collar and pulled him close to his face. "I promise you." He spat. "I will come for you, and kill you myself."

Ben smiled. "Oh Aarron." His brown eyes flashed. "But no matter what you try, you can never ever get little Reid back, now can you-"

Suddenly, Reid's body jerked forward and his eyes snapped open.

**Please Review. Last time, please...?:)**

**Sorry about the cliffy. Just couldn't resist. **

**Hope you guys stick around for the sequel! :)**


	21. Update: Sequel Remembrance

Hey everyone!

So I'm back after a pretty substantial break *CRINGE...and I'm elated to inform you all that a sequel to More Than Doubt, this story right here has been posted. WHOOT!

I really hope you all check it out!

Titled: Remembrance

Ah if you do check it out, do leave a note. I would love to know what you think! :)


End file.
